


Voltron Legendary Defender Fanfiction: Keith

by SJMW_Fangirl, TSLemon20



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Brotherhood, Family, Gen, Injury, Missing, Near Death, Sickness, blade of marmora, comfort/pain, coop - Freeform, kangst, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 39,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJMW_Fangirl/pseuds/SJMW_Fangirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSLemon20/pseuds/TSLemon20
Summary: When Keith is hurt in a battle Shiro tries to help him but the damage is worse than they think. Keith won't listen to Shiro's pleas to relax and heal which result in harsher damage... how will it play out?This is set before the last 2 episodes of Season 2 of the show. Some theories are placed in here so do not knock our writing and plot as being "uncharacteristic", "unproven", etc.Co-writer from Wattpad: CreamerInMyMilk





	1. Chapter 1

It was a heated battle, Voltron against two fleets of Galra ships. The battle had been raging for sometime, they only had a few more ships to go, but they were all wearing down a little. Keith's hands gripped the controls of his lion, hard. He was starting to rethink his life's choices as suddenly an unexpected hit came from the rear. Keith was jostled out of his seat by the force, hitting a wall with a loud crack. Vaguely in the back of his mind he hoped he didn't break his lion as he retried to regain his seat. However the blow had knocked him into the gravitational pull of a planet near them and he was being pulled down into the atmosphere, thus ruining his attempts to reach the chair. He called out to the other paladins as suddenly he blacked out by the g-forces.

"Keith? Keith!!!" Shiro tried to regain contact with the red paladin but to no avail, "Everyone, keep going! Keith is down and I am going to find him"

"Roger that, Shiro! Hunk, go left. Pidge cover me, I'm going in to take out the big one's cannon." Lance replied, taking over temporarily. The black lion manned by Shiro turned around and flew trying to locate the paladin. Keith woke up with a giant pain in his shoulder and a throbbing headache. He winced as he opened his eyes, the bright red lights flashing wildly on the consul. He put a hand to his head as he sat up, trying to stave off the dizzy feeling. "Sh-Shiro?" He croaked, praying that the com was still working.

"Keith? Is that you?" The communication was fuzzy but it came in. Keith breathed out a low sigh as he heard his foster-brother's voice come over the line. "Yeah it's me." He struggled to his feet to reach the pilot's chair, blinking harshly against the lights. "My consuls going crazy, Red's pretty banged up." He said pushing some buttons to turn the lights off and groaning when it didn't work."Where are you? I am coming" Shiro asked concerned for his brother's welfare. It was a Voltron motto to never leave anyone behind."Um..." Keith peered out the window, seeing a dense forest and weird pink glowing trees. "Somewhere on the planet in a jungle. With, really really weird glowing trees." He muttered something under his breath that sounded a bit like, "Only in space." 

"Okay... I will try and find you" Shiro whispered to his lion "Find red. Please help me find red"

The Black Lion responded, his eyes glowing as it felt the connections with Shiro and its red counterpart. An image suddenly flooded into Shiro's mind, the downed Lion's covered in broken tree branches that were still glowing. "Thanks. Come on" he pushed the Black lion towards the planet thinking: "Hold on Keith. I am coming" Keith nodded softly, groaning slightly as the dizzy sensation worsened in his cranium. He glanced down at his shoulder, grimacing as blood oozed through his armor, painting red with more red. Shiro tried to find Keith and slowly lands near a patch of trees. "Keith?! Keith?!!!'" He yells.

"Shiro stop yelling." Keith grunted as Shiro bellowed into his ear. "You're still on the coms." Keith shook his head, trying to rid it of the ringing in his ears.

"Sorry brother. I am on my way" Shiro turns off the communication device and yells. "Idiot." Keith grumbled with a fond smile. He tried hard to connect with Red, who weakly gave off the equivalent of a flare to show where they were.

Shiro detected the flare and tries to get closer, breaking vines and foliage with his power arm to get to the paladin. Keith tried to assess what was wrong with his Lion, but engineering wasn't his forte. He huffed and walked to the back of his Lion to open the hatch manually, since Red wasn't in a condition to do anything else.

Shiro continues to follow the signal and carefully makes his way closer and sees a flash of red in the foliage.

"Keith?"

Keith opened the hatch, staring incredulously at the glowing foliage. He activated his bayard , in case there were any wild animals on the planet that weren't friendly. He barely heard Shiro's call in the distance. "Shiro?"

Shiro slowly makes his way closer to the red mark in the trees and activates his arm. Keith stumbled forward and sat down, leaning against Red's paw as he waited for Shiro to get there. "Anyone there?" Shiro asks cautiously and continues forward. "Shiro?" Keith called out, glancing over from where he had been about to doze off. Shiro hears him and rushes further and breaks through the barrier of bushes and sees Keith. He deactivates his power arm and runs over and kneels next to him "Keith"

Keith smiled a little. "Hey. Took you long enough." He grumbled, shifting as he turned to face him better. "Keith, I am so relieved to see you." Shiro looks him up and down "what happened to you? You're bleeding"

Keith shrugged, which really wasn't a good idea, according to his shoulder. He hissed as he lowered his shoulder back down. "Crashed. I think maybe a piece of metal hit my shoulder or something. I hit my head too." He said, pointing to his cracked helmet. "Oh boy. Not good, we need to get you back to the castle for rest and care." Shiro worried, after all, Keith felt like blood to Shiro and he was the leader of the paladins. Shiro racks his brain wondering what to do then he starts the communication again "Lance, Pidge, Hunk? How is it?" A small burst of static came over the com, then an exclamation from Pidge as she was hit. Lance finally answered, sounding irritated and breathless. "Not looking too good, Shiro. Another fleet showed up, we're having a hard time defeating them. How's Keith?"

"Pull back guys. Head back to the hq, Keith and I will meet you there okay and take care of Pidge. We can't have anyone else injured"

"Got it. Over and out." Lance said, ordering the others through a strategic escape to the castle. Meanwhile, Keith was nearly dozing off again, his concussion making it hard to stay awake. Shiro turns it off and looks at Keith "Are you okay? And please Keith, drop the tough boy act. I am your foster-brother" Shiro moves a little closer and talks softly. Keith blinked his eyes back open, leaning towards his brother and resting his head against his shoulder. "My head hurts. And M'tired." He mumbled.

"I see that. Hey Keith, i think you need to come back with me in my lion." He rubs Keith's helmet gently.

Keith nodded slightly, but then looked up at Shiro with worry on his face. "What about Red?" Shiro looks at him "Red will come back after she is healed. Or we can tow her back however it will take longer and you need help soon Keith" Shiro said worriedly. Keith thought about it for a minute, but Red took place over his own health. After all, they could always get a new paladin, but not a new Red Lion. "We can't leave Red here. Have Black carry her back with us." Shiro sighs and nods "okay. Come on, we need to get back to Black" Shiro puts Keith's good arm around his shoulder and props him up. Keith groaned slightly, but tried to keep the pain off his face. He leaned heavily on Shiro, staring at the ground as it spinned.

"It isn't that far. Now I know where I am going." Shiro supports Keith all the way back to the Black lion and they slowly get on board "Sit here and rest okay? We will go get Red" Shiro lets Keith down slowly onto the floor and goes to pilot. Keith nodded, leaning against the wall. "Yeah sure, let's get my Lion." Keith winced slightly as Shiro took off, his shoulder jostling with the movement.

"I will try and be gentle" Shiro tried to move as smoothly as he can but being in a metal lion isn't the gentlest thing. They began to tow Red behind them and they try to leave the planet. "It's fine, Takashi." Keith said, gritting his teeth. "Just get us back to the ship, okay?" Keith leaned his head back, closing his eyes against the light. Shiro nods and they fly smoothly towards the castle ship "Almost here."

There was no answer from Keith as he slumped to the floor, unconscious. Shiro looks behind him at him and he bites his lip flying faster trying to get to safety faster. As they got closer to the castle, they inevitably got closer to the Galran fleets. One of the ships seemed to spot them and advanced towards them. Shiro sees them and thinks "no... no... No!!!" Shiro immediately calls in for help "Paladins! I need backup. Keith is here with me and we have the red lion, but the Galra ships are advancing. Please help" He calls and waits for a response from hq. Allura came over the com. "They're on their way, Shiro. Just take care of Keith while they clear the path." The other paladins hurried to their lions and hurried to the scene.

Shiro begins to come closer to the castle and begins descent when a Galran blast from their cannon flies right past the lion's nose, causing The Black lion to halt. Shiro looks back at Keith, still on the floor, and silently thinks "Sorry buddy. A rough landing is ahead" Lance and Hunk dealt with the first ship together, but more were coming now. Pidge was running cover for the others as they got closer. Another near blast shook the Black Lion and Keith woke with a pained cry. "Sorry Keith. I can't take it easy right now. We are under attack" He apologized backwards but watched the battle around him.

Keith forced himself up to brace against the wall so he wouldn't be caught off guard so easily. "It's fine Shiro." He ground out, masking his face in indifference. Pidge's lion came up and covered the Black lion and they slowly tried to make it to safety and Shiro pipes up on the coms "Thanks guys. Almost there...." 

"No problemo, Shiro!" Lance said, grinning from where he was freezing a ship. Hunk agreed, asking Shiro how Keith was. "Keith is in rough shape guys. We get him back to the ship and we all can help him get better" Shiro responded not taking his hands off the controls and his eyes off the landing bay. Keith tried to relax but every attempt was met with a jolt of pain. 

Keith rolled his eyes slightly at listening to them talk about him. "I'm fine, guys. You make it sound like I'm dying." He said loudly so Shiro's com would pick it up. "We'll see you back guys. Thanks" Shiro turns off the communication and says back to Keith, "you are in rough shape Keith. I don't care how well you think you are doing I am worried about you. Always am" His tone takes on one of brotherly authority and superiority.

Keith huffed softly, but said back. "I know, I know. It's just kind of disturbing to listen to you guys talk about me."

"Get used to it for the next couple days. Just be careful Keith while you rest up, no strenuous practice sessions in the simulation room" he said gentler and looks behind him slightly. Keith looked pointedly to the floor. "Why? The healing pod will be enough." 

"Because it cannot cure everything. Your body needs to recover from shock." Shiro went quiet finally landing the lions. He stands and goes over to Keith and kneels in front of him. "Keith, listen to me. I know you put a face on and tough boy exterior because life isn't easy for you. But I care for you and want you to do well so you have to be healthy. Just listen to me okay?" 

Keith watched Shiro as he knelt down in front of him, knowing he was about to get the big brother speech, again. He listened, tensing slightly as Shiro spoke, but overall nodding his consent. "Fine. I'll take a day off." Shiro slightly smiles "Thank you." He helps Keith up and they make their way inside meeting Allura and Caron. Keith looks at Allura and she doesn't look back at him and instead has her nose a little up. Shiro notices, "Allura, this is no time for your problem with Keith being part Galra, he needs help." Allura isn't really moved. Keith sighed softly. "Don't bother, Shiro." He whispered, not caring to go into that subject right then. He straightened his posture a little at Allura's disdainful glare.

Shiro sighed and nods leading him off to the pods. Allura watches them go and looks over to Caron's saddened face. "What is it Caron? Why do you look so sad? Surely it isn't to do with me and Keith." Caron gave Allura a sad, slightly disappointed smile. "Ah, Princess. I have seen you grow up so much since we awake from stasis, but you definitely have much to learn. Such as not all Galra are bad."

"But Coran, they took us over! And they destroy and hurt so much of the universe. What if he still has that desire deep down?" Allura glared slightly at the floor envisioning the terrible things that had happened to the galaxy. She was disappointed in herself since Coran was a second father to her but she couldn't forgive Keith.

"Allura, we have see ourselves that not even all Alteans were good. You cannot judge someone on their race." Coran said, laying a gloved hand on her shoulder. She sighs and gives him a nod "Right Coran." She takes her leave before she can say anything else.

Down in the healing terminal all the paladins are gathered near Keith. Keith gently pushed Pidge away from where she was trying to take his pulse for the seventh time. "Pidge, stop. I'm fine." He said, beginning to get irritated by everyone pressing around him. Keith never did like crowds, even if they were people he knew.

"Sorry Keith. We are just worried for you" Pidge said pushing her glasses further up her nose, "All it looks like it a cut shoulder and a small concussion" she spoke her diagnosis and they all let out a sigh of relief. Shiro smiles down at Keith now that he felt Keith could get help. "Yeah, I figured." Keith said sarcastically. He brushed his hair back from his face. "Can I just go in a pod now? Please?" 

They broke to let him and Shiro towards the pod and Shiro puts him in. Pidge says she is going to go try and fix the red lion and Hunk was going to find something to eat but Lance and Shiro stay back to watch the pod. Lance glanced over at Shiro as they stood there, raising an eyebrow slightly. "You doing okay, Shiro?" He asked carefully, wondering how Shiro was dealing with this. Shiro nods "Yeah. Fine, I wished we could have landed earlier and I could have found Keith quicker but what are you going to do. At least he was conscious when I first found him." He says watching Keith, "Thanks for taking over Lance. Really helped back there".

Lance beamed at the praise. "Of course, Shiro. You can count on me anytime." 

Shiro looked over at him and put a hand on his shoulder "Thanks. Now, what are you planning on doing today?"

Lance shrugged slightly. Not much. I told Coran. I'd help him clean the pods again, but that'll wait till Keith is out." Shiro smirked, "I bet that is fun. Just... try not to get caught in them again okay?" he chuckled at the annoyed face Lance made. Lance grimaced and shuddered. "You don't have to tell me twice. I still get nightmares about those things." 

"That was a scary time. And all cause we wanted to drain someone's memory. *sigh* I even was subject to it. It was bad Lance" He also shuddered at the painful memory. Lance tentatively placed a hand on his leader's shoulder. "Yeah, it was. But it's over now. In the past. Brighter days are ahead, right?"

"Right. And many days protecting the galaxy." Shiro smiled and walked away with Lance leaving Keith in peace. Keith ended up having to stay in the pod for seven hours, due to brains taking longer to heal than other tissue. Occasionally one of the paladins would peek in but Shiro spent a lot of time in there waiting, often practicing something quietly to keep his brain occupied. By the time the pod was opening, everyone had gathered around, Allura standing near the back. The pod hissed open and Keith stumbled forward. Shiro caught him and smiled "Hey buddy" Keith straightened immediately, "Hey."   
"Are you feeling better?" Pidge pipes. Keith nodded, pulling back from Shiro to stand on his own. "Yeah Pidge. I'm fine, thanks." He said giving everyone a small smile. 

Everyone looked relieved, even Allura slightly, but they didn't stay long giving Keith resting time. Shiro reminded, "Remember, take the day off today and tomorrow." Keith rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I get it Shiro." He said, turning to leave. "If anyone wants me I'll be in my room." Shiro nods and watches him go before heading out himself to try and find their next fight. Keith entered his room and locked the door, still irritated at Shiro's mother hen routine. While he loved Shiro, he really did worry too much, Keith thought. Keith unsheathes the Galran blade and holds its weight in his hand, still trying to figure it out, how was he part Galran? Why did he get this? Nothing made sense.

Keith sighed, setting the blade under his pillow. He paced back and forth, restless, but unable to use the training room. Keith reasons with himself, "The healing pod healed me completely. What is Shiro so worried about? I can fight just fine. I can do some light training right?" Keith smirked to himself. 'So he said not to use the simulation room... I'll just use mine.' He adjusted the lights in his room, smiling to himself as he started shadow boxing. 

Keith fights for a while, getting rid of anger and tries to improve when Pidge passes by with stuff to fix Red, she hears the grunting and gets a little worried. "Keith?" Keith froze, brushing his hair back from his face. "Yeah?" He called, making sure not to sound breathless. "What's up?" 

"I thought I heard noises from your room. Everything okay?" She walks closer shifting the stuff in her arms. Keith's eyes roved the room for an excuse, landing on the heavy mattress. "Yeah, I'm good. I was just flipping my mattress over." Pidge makes a face "What would that do? Makes no sense.... need me to come in?" She steps forward. 

"No, I'm good. Thanks anyway Pidge." He said, quickly adjusting the lights to their normal settings and sitting down on the bed. "Okay.... see you in a bit. If you want you can help me fix Red. I am off to the hanger now" She offers knowing he must be restless like his lion. Keith brightened a little, deciding he had trained enough for now and could do more later. He hadn't seen Red yet and wanted to know how she was. "Sure, Pidge. Thanks." Keith opened the door, blinking at the stuff she was carrying. "Want some help carrying those?"

"I got it" She smiles brightly and they head off "she isn't in too bad of shape, just some minor things". "Oh good." Keith said with relief. "I thought I broke her." He said with a slight smile. "Nope, our Lions are amazing" She said and lays the tools and hardware down. Keith smiled up at Red. "They sure are." He looked down at the tools and parts. "So what can I do to help?" They spend a few hours tinkering away and soon Red roars to life. Keith grins up at the Lion. "Hey girl Welcome back." He places a hand on her nose as she bends down to greet him. Pidge smiles and gives them a minute. "Thought I lost you Red." Keith says smiling. Red sounds a loud purr vibrating through Keith, who smiles. "I missed you too." He whispered. "Now all we have to do is prove we can fight again. You and I both hate to be sitting ducks huh?" He says still petting the lion. He felt her roar in agreement and he smiled, knocking his forehead against her gently. Keith chuckles, "Yep. We are pretty alike you and I. What a great team" They stay that way for a minute longer, Keith soaking in the comfort of his Lion. Pidge comes back with a smoothie for the both "Hey Keith? You two done?" Keith pulled away with a smile. "Yeah we're good. Thanks." 

"Here is something to rejuvenate us, Hunk made it." She hands him the container and they sit to drink. "So.... what happened out there? What made you go down and get cut?" Keith thanked her for the smoothie, taking a sip as she asked. He sighed a little. "I'm not completely sure. I got hit from behind and I think the gravity of the planet just pulled me down. I really have no idea how I got cut, a piece of debris or something maybe?" She nods "I see. Well, we all are happy you are back to fight another day. And... I know you were fighting in your room." She smirked.

Keith nearly spit his drink out. "What? N-No I wasn't!"

"Come on Keith, how dumb do you think I am? I know you well enough to understand that you would do anything to fight. Shiro said no more fighting in simulation so you have your own. I knew you'd be restless" She sends a mischievous smile his way. Keith looked away, slightly embarrassed. But then looked back at her with a quizzical looks. "Wait. If you knew, why didn't you tell Shiro?" 

She shrugs "because I know how close you two are and what it could mean for you if he found out. Plus, I understand and I would do the same just.... not with fighting."

Keith chuckled a little. "Thanks Pidge." He said, nudging her side with his elbow. "That's really nice of you." She nudges him back "i am not always the rebellious, strong, and tough paladin you think I am" She chuckles. Keith snorted. "Yeah, well. Thanks for getting Red back online." He said, moving to leave as he finished his smoothie. "No problem. See you around" She says deciding to run a few more diagnostics before leaving but Keith leaves. 

Keith went to the kitchen and put his glass away, heading back to his room for some more training. A little bit later on in the evening they all meet for dinner. Keith yawned slightly as he made his way to the dining hall, fixing his hair before entering. "Hey guys. What's for dinner?" They put a plate of goop in front of him and Hunk is already eating. "This is delicious" he says smiling contentedly. Keith raised an eyebrow at the goop. He really really missed Earth food. But he started eating anyway. "Do you think we will ever go home?" Pidge asked the group picking at her plate of disgusting goop as well. 

Lance spoke up from where he was feeding the goo to the mice. "Of course we will." 

"When? Could we ever visit Allura. Like a vacation?" She asked turning her attention to Allura. "I do not know, Pidge. Maybe once Zarkon is defeated we will." Keith utters a sigh quietly and they all think, "that will be a while." Keith grimaced as he took another bite of the goop, the weird mixture sliding down his throat. He tried to wash the taste away with some water,leaving most of the goop on his plate. "Isn't it great?" Hunk sounded optimistic but the rest of the paladins sent him a look which said otherwise.  
Keith usher his plate away and stood up. "I'm not really hungry. I'm going to turn in early. Night." He left quickly. Shiro raises an eyebrow but tries to push the thought from his mind. 

Keith sighed on the way to his room, still hungry, but not able to eat that junk. Somehow he ended up at the training room instead of his own. He looks behind him and slides in beginning a sequence. Keith smirked as a droid fell from the ceiling, activating his bayard as he lunged forward. He continues to fight for a while but all of a sudden the sequence shuts down. Soon He looks behind and Shiro is standing by the power. Keith froze, his bayard deactivated. "Busted." He whispered quietly. "Uh, hi, Shiro..." 

"Hey there. " He frowns, "what are you doing?" 

"Oh... You know, just... Standing here, looking at you...." He said, turning to face Shiro with his bayard behind his back. "But why the simulation room? And why was the power on?" Shiro slowly moves closer. Keith winced, berating himself for getting caught. "Okay, so don't freak out, but I may have been... training, just maybe."

"Hm. Just maybe? Of course you were Keith. You don't think i know you?" He frowns and takes the bayard out of his hands. "Keith, what did I say?" Keith sighed, glaring at Shiro shortly for taking his bayard. "Not to train." He said, semi defiantly, semi sheepishly.

"Exactly. At least I caught you early on." He sighs and hands him back the deactivated bayard. "My guess did you hate dinner?" Keith took the bayard back gratefully. "Really, who could like that stuff?" He said while making a disgusted face. Shiro chuckles "Apparently Hunk. Come on, you need to eat something. I am sure we can find something in the kitchen." He motions for Keith to follow him. Keith sighed, following behind Shiro, knowing that Shiro wouldn't just drop the training mishap completely and he'd probably pay for it later. Shiro is a little disappointed that Keith would disobey him but he thinks possibly he is overreacting, but he had big dreams for Keith. They arrive in the kitchen alone and he pulls something out for Keith and himself. Keith hopped up on the counter, taking the brown fruit that Shiro handed him silently. He started eating, despite the fact it tasted like juicy flour. "Why?" Shiro simply asks Keith waiting for an explanation.

Keith didn't look up from the fruit. "Why what?"

 

"Why were you training and disobeying my orders?" 

Keith just chewed on the fruit for a minute. "Because training is what I do." 

"While you were injured?" Shiro sighs and tosses the fruit between his hands. Keith rolled his eyes, looking up at Shiro. "For Quiznak's sake, Shiro! I'm fine! My arm is healed. Magical healing pods, remember?" 

"I know Keith. But I don't care... remember what I told you while we were on the plant together about my plans for you?" Shiro says looking Keith dead in the eye with seriousness written all over his face. 

"Shiro, we're in space. What plans could you possibly have for me?"

"I said that if anything happened to me I wanted you to take over Voltron. It isn't just because you are my foster-brother, but because I trust you to make good decisions!"

Keith looked at Shiro seriously. "Shiro I swear if you disappear again I will kill you." He said, voice wobbling just slightly, this being a sensitive subject for him.

"I'd do the same Keith." Shiro says with a flicker of sadness in his eyes, "I hate it when you barely get back from a mission. I can't lose you" he says. Keith sighed again, knowing that Shiro really worried a lot. "I know. I'm sorry." Shiro sets down his fruit and goes to hug Keith. He was all the family he had left, even though all the paladins were close Keith was someone who knew Shiro before.

Keith hugged Shiro back immediately, holding onto the back of his shirt tightly. Shiro was the only family that Keith really had, losing him once was hard, but even the thought of losing him again was almost enough to send him to tears.

Shiro was the only family that Keith really had, losing him once was hard, but even the thought of losing him again was almost enough to send him to tears  
Shiro can feel the tension Keith is holding inside and Shiro wishes he could help him out. He was always in support of Keith finding answers but sometimes it led to Keith just skim the surface of extreme injury or death. Keith hugged Shiro tight before pulling away. Even though Shiro was the closest person he had, he still had trouble taking down his walls around him. "Keith," Shiro says quietly "Don't take extreme chances to protect the universe. Please don't do it. And when you need help or anything, sometimes the most manly thing you can do is ask for help." He makes sure he looks Keith right in the face. Keith nodded slowly, storing Shiro's word away in his mind. "Same goes for you too you know." He said quietly, since Shiro didn't always practice what he preached. Shiro sighs "I know but when I do I need someone to take my place."

 

"Shiro, stop." Keith said fiercely, cutting him off. "Just... don't."

"What? What is the problem Keith?" Shiro is taken slightly a back by the outburst. Keith groaned, rubbing a hand over his face. "Nevermind. I'm going to bed." He hopped off the counter and shouldered past Shiro. Shiro tries to reach out to Keith but realizes he needs space he stops himself, "what did I say?" He says quietly. 

Keith went back to his room, collapsing in his bed as he buried his face in his hands. "Why did he have to talk like that? I hate it when he talks like he may not be here anymore" Keith says to himself. He sighed and turned the lights off, hoping that sleep would come to stop his thoughts. Sadly only while he slept did the thoughts stop plaguing him. The next morning they reappear. 

With those thoughts still plaguing his mind, he started to train again instead of cleaning his knife like he usually did. He tries to work all the tension out and slowly he begins to relax. He loves Shiro but he scares Keith sometimes with that talk. "He will stay as head of Voltron... he WILL. If I have anything to say about it." Finally with his thoughts calmed down enough, Keith headed to the kitchen, yawning slightly from the short but intense workout. Shiro isn't there but the rest are there to get food. Keith finds some stringy vegetable that almost taste like ham and starts eating those. "Where is Shiro? Usually he is the first one down." Pidge asks as she slurps her smoothie and everyone looks at each other for answers. Keith shrugged, wondering the same thing. But he didn't engage in conversation, just sitting down to enjoy his breakfast. 

Lance, Hunk, and Pidge were going to go play some virtual reality games "Want to come Keith?" Asks Hunk. Keith shook his head. "No thanks guys, I'm going to go see if I can find Shiro." 

"Alright. You know where we are if you want to come." They leave him alone. Keith finished his breakfast and went to find Shiro. 

Shiro was by his lion trying to reconnect with it and come up with a better connection with Black. However his talk with Keith and Keith's reaction kept breaking his concentration. Keith walked up behind Shiro. "Hey. Missed you at breakfast, everyone was wondering where you were." Shiro jumps slightly "Oh, hey. Yeah wasn't really hungry and wanted to connect with Black more. You know, helps us defeat Zarkon." Keith nodded slightly, but could tell by Shiro's face that something was wrong. "And how's it working?" He shrugs, "not the best"

Keith nodded again. "Maybe if you took a break it would help?" He suggested. "Probably." He sighs and stands up next to Keith. "How are you? Sleep well?" 

"Yeah, I slept okay." Keith said, giving Shiro a small smile. "My insomnia didn't find me for once."

"Good. Gotta be well rested right?" Shiro tries to chuckle but they both know there is a wall between them and it was affecting the conversation. Keith awkwardly chuckled with him. "Yeah.." 

Shiro sighs understanding he needs to address the issue "Keith, what did I say last night to make you go off?" Keith tensed slightly, looking down at the floor. "Can't we just drop it?" Shiro put a hand gently on his shoulder "I wish I could. But our conversation is blocked because I don't know what i did. Just explain and then we can drop it"

Keith leaned into his brother's hand, subconsciously seeking comfort. "I... I don't like it when you talk about the possibility of you leaving again." He said quietly. Shiro nods listening and lets Keith say as much as he needs to. 

Keith still avoided looking at Shiro, his thoughts swirling around and spilling out his mouth in a whisper. "It scares me Shiro. You're the closest thing to family I've ever had. When... When I lost you that first time..." He choked slightly, forcing back tears. "I lost everything. I thought the one person who had ever ever cared for me was gone. And I couldn't. I didn't-" He cut himself off a again with a strangled sob as his pent up emotions burst forth. Shiro pulls him closer, hugs him, and rubs his back. "Let it out Keith." 

Keith buried his face in Shiro's chest, sobbing silently. His back shook with light suppressed tremors as he cried. Shiro quietly whispers "Don't worry, I am not going anywhere right now" Keith let out a tiny whimper, gripping Shiro tighter than ever and praying that he'd never leave again. Shiro knows it is hard for Keith to let anyone in and feel like this to anyone. Just as a paladin there is no guarantees that they would come back alive. Keith calmed down quickly, sniffling as he pulled away and wiped his eyes. He wrangled his emotions back to their cage and locked them away. "All good?" Shiro asked not removing his hands from his shoulders. Keith nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. "Yeah, I'm good." He said, sounding a bit hoarse.

Shiro smiled warmly "Keith... I am so glad you let me in then. Thank you brother. Really, I know it is tough for you to let anyone in and you did just enough. I cannot guarantee that I will always be here but as long as all paladins do their job then we will all be safe." 

Keith stared at Shiro, doubt still lingering behind his eyes. He nodded hesitantly. "Alright, Shiro." Shiro hugged him again not as long, but hugged him all the same and he whispered "I love you brother. Don't ever forget and be safe." Keith hugged back briefly. "R-Right back at you, Takashi."

He chuckled, "I will try Kogane." They separate and Shiro ruffles Keith's hair. Falling into the teasing brotherly banter Keith glared at Shiro. "Hey, don't mess my hair up." 

"It is messy anyway, what difference will it make?" Shiro laughs. Keith made a face at him as he brushed it back. Shiro smirked at the face and chuckles "Oh Kogane... what will I do with you?" "Let me train?" He said hopefully, trying to look innocent. Shiro sighs "Should I?" Keith stayed quiet, hoping for a yes. He rakes his hand through his hair and looks sideways at Keith. "......"

Keith sighed, dropping the look. "Fine, I get it. Still grounded." "No, not necessarily. Fine you can train but not as strenuous as usual. Am I understood?" Keith grinned, offering a mock salute. "Yes, Sir!". Shiro smiles and followed Keith out of the hanger, Keith gave Shiro another smile and immediately ran to the training room. Shiro chuckles and lets him be, making a mental note to check on him that night. 

Keith trained, though trying to keep it a bit more low key. By nightfall he was pretty worn out as they shuffled in for dinner. Shiro is back in the dining room waiting as everyone comes in, Keith sat down with a slight yawn. "Let me guess. Goo?" "No. Actually something we can identify tonight" Shiro smiles and they all begin to eat, Keith faster than usual since the training. Keith ate happily, Hunk's newest creation, Space Tacos, were probably the best thing they'd had in space so far. Shiro smiles at Keith out of the corner of his eye, excited Keith was happier now that they had the talk. Keith finished dinner first and pushed his plate away, content to listen to everyone converse around him. "So mapped out the next Galra fleet's position yet?" Shiro asked Allura but she shook her head,

"Not necessarily." She answered. "Many of the Galra close to us are two heavily protected. We wouldn't be able to attack without giving ourselves away. And I'm not sure forming Voltron is a good idea until Keith rests after his... fiasco."

"It wasn't a fiasco Allura," Shiro defended, "he was innocently caught off guard by a blast." After he finished Keith uttered something, "I can fight my own battle Shiro." Keith glared at Allura before saying, "I never intended to get hit." 

Allura glared back at Keith. "Just like you never intended to tell us you were Galra?" Keith stood up from his chair and practically yelled at her. "I didn't even know! I wanted answers and that was the answer I received. I am not thrilled to be Galran but I take it like I should.. maybe you should too Allura!" Everyone knew Keith didn't speak much unless he had to get his point across and he did, Allura blinked, dumbfounded. "Anything else you want to say on the matter?" Keith asked the table and no one moved or made a sound. Keith stared fiercely at Allura, daring her to speak. When she finally averted her gaze, he smirked slightly and nodded his head. "Good." He said, sitting down with a thump. After a few long moments Shiro finally spoke, "Um *cough* We should just... go to bed. Good night everyone." he stood and everyone follows silently and Keith was the last out.

Keith glowered at Allura's back as she left, finally getting up to put his plate away. He sighed softly as he stared at the dishwasher of sorts. 'Will she ever truly accept me?' Keith thought to himself, 'I accept her and she is an alien race, I am just half or maybe less Galra and she can't deal with that' he shakes his head to rid his mind of the thought and heads out to his bunk and looks intently at the blade. He undid the wrapping around the hilt to stare at the insignia on it, concentrating for a moment and awakening the blade. He smiled a little, it was getting easier to do that since he had started coming to terms with his heritage. Keith watched the blade and played around with it for a little. "This isn't too bad, I have something after I stop being a paladin." Then he froze, it never occurred to him an end to the fight, the fight he hated and wanted over, however it sent him an adrenaline rush like never before. Little had matched it--ever. What was after the defeat of Zarkon? 

Keith groaned slightly. Of course he wanted the war to end. He wanted Zarkon to stop splitting families apart, but Keith didn't have anywhere to go once it was over. The only place he had was that old desert shack of his father's, nothing else. Even Shiro would have a promising career. He hid the blade under his pillow again, laying down with his hands behind his head. 'Great, something new for my insomnia to use against me.' Slowly he tried to sleep but very lightly. 

The next morning Shiro struggled awake and changed in his "casual" clothes to train himself after breakfast. Keith yawned as he woke up, heading straight to breakfast. He was met with more food goo. 'I wish Hunk would create pizza already.' He sat down and pushed the goop around with a spoon, watching the others file in. They all sat down and talked about their day and Coran told terrible Altean jokes but Shiro wasn't there again but no one bothered asking where he was. 

Keith smiled a little bit as Coran went on and on and Lance encouraged him, laughing at all the stupid jokes and asking questions about any unfamiliar things Coran mentioned. He watched as Hunk helped Pidge work on a new version of Rover between bites of goo. Everyone seemed normal and happy till his eyes landed on Shiro's chair, empty. Keith was puzzled again about the missing paladin but ignored it and watched breakfast unfold. Allura had avoided him all night and that morning after their fight last night and Keith felt relieved, 'more time to rejuvenate, I don't have to deal with her problems' he reasoned internally. 

As before, Keith went looking for Shiro after breakfast, heading straight to Blacks hanger. Not seeing Shiro around, Keith sat in front of the lion, waiting for Shiro to come out. He sits for a while but Shiro doesn't come out and the Black lion doesn't move. Keith comes up and shouts up, "Shiro?"

 

There's no answer, just Blacks eyes shining a deep unending yellow. Keith shouts again, over and over, beginning to panic. He forced himself to calm down, 'There are other places he could be, Keith. Just start looking.' He went all over the place and searched for his brother, unable to find him. "Shiro!" He yells finally panicking, 'He said he wouldn't leave me and now where is he?' He runs to Coran, "Coran, Shiro is gone! Can you try and call him?" He puts both hands on Coran's shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

Shiro woke up on a random planet and he looks around "Black? Paladins? Where the heck am I?" Then it dawns on him, his lion teleported him. "BLACK!! You stupid lion! You stupid piece of space metal! An awesome piece of space metal but stupid all the same! Why did you do this to me? Now I have no way of getting home."

A playful roar rang through Shiro's mind, an explanation of how Black thought Shiro was too stressed and needed a break dawning in Shiro's mind as Black gave a self satisfied purr. He sighed and punched the ground, "I have no time for this Black. You left all my stuff back at hq: my suit, weapons, everything."

Black gave an indignant roar, an image of Shiro's arm filling his vision. Black flooded their bond with an overwhelming sense of worry for Shiro's mental and physical state before Black cut their connection. "Stupid lion." Shiro grumbled but he didn't have any way to connect to the castle. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Coran had called Shiro over the castle's speakers, but there was no response. Keith was pacing back and forth in the counsel room, where everyone had gathered. "What's happened to him?! He was here just last night! Where is he?!" He ranted, everyone watching him, their heads moving along with his movement. His worst fear seemed to come true: Shiro disappeared. "Coran, is there any way Black could lead me to Shiro?" He asked desperately looking at him for answers. 'Please, please say yes' he prayed....

Coran shrugged with an exaggerated raise of his shoulders. "That would be up to Black, Keith." Keith immediately ran to the hanger and started talking to Black. "Black. Please, please show me where Shiro is. Please, I need to find my brother, he's all I have." Keith pleaded, staring up at Black. Black however was unmoved and simply didn't answer, too concerned for Shiro to pay any attention to Keith. He was getting nervous and he tried really hard to work with Black. He sat there for a long time waiting for Black to respond but it never happened. Finally Keith let out an exasperated sigh and glares at Black before standing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shiro was trying to talk to Black telepathically, "Come on Black. Please get me home or help them find me, I need to go home. As the leader of Voltron you must understand buddy. Is this because I am worrying so much?" He talks to himself gathering stuff. 

A slight affirmative growl rang clear in the bond before disappearing again. Shiro sighed and gathered another piece of fruit that he could only hope was edible. "If I stop worrying will you let me go home?" He asked, getting no answer. He hated Black's harsh reaction and he tries to create a place to sleep. Slowly time passes and he looks up at the stars, taking in the wide expanse of space around him. "Wow." He said quietly, remembering the reason that he became a pilot in the first place. Because he loved the stars. Black purred somewhere in the back of Shiro's mind. Shiro smiled a little. "I guess this isn't so bad." He whispered as he fell asleep. "Good night Black"and he drifted off to sleep to the gentle purr.

Slowly the next morning he awakened to the bright sun of the planet warming the area he was in. He smiled looking up then he heard a disturbing rattling noise and a hiss, like a giant snake. He got up quickly and activated his arm as a creature like a giant centipede with razor discs of teeth and 12 eyes. It hissed and Shiro took in a deep breath.

The creature hissed and spat out a mouthful of hot acid, burning a hole in a tree next to Shiro. Shiro's eyes widened and he shielded himself behind a tree. He bit his lip as the beast moved forward, but a sudden hissing from the bushes behind the creature drew its attention and it retreated back into the brush. Shiro let out a breath and sagged slightly against the tree trunk, 'Wow, close call.' He thought. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keith hadn't slept all night, worried and racking his brain for answers to where in the world was Shiro. He was detectably sad and uneasy but like his other emotions when people were around they were locked away deep inside of him. Pidge looked over to him and smiles reassuringly at Keith, "We'll find him Keith. As a team". 

Keith looked over to Pidge from where he was looking at the map of the nearby planets. "I hope so." He mumbled, before bringing up the five nearest planets. "If Shiro was taken by a hostile group of aliens, then it would be most likely to be from one of theses planets."

Pidge and Keith spend a hour looking at maps and trying to chart a course close enough to see if Shiro was on the surface. "I can have Hunk program something to see if he is underground." Pidge suggested to Keith but he shook his head, "None of the planets nearby have stable cores. If they hid underground they'd have a good chance of being buried alive if any seismic activity occurred." Keith said, pointing to the readouts of the planets. "We should scan for any buildings on the surface that have Galra tech, if we find that we find Shiro." Pidge nodded affirmative and went to go find Hunk and get him started creating. Keith closed the star map and goes for one more chat with Black. 

In the hanger he stares at the black metal creature hard, "Black. One last time... will you show me where Shiro is?" The lion looked unmoved by his plea and Keith growled low, his patience short. "Oh, come on! You've worked with me before to save Shiro on that desert planet! Work with me to save him now!" Keith shouted, receiving no answer. Keith groaned. "I don't know how Shiro ever thought I could be the black paladin, this clearly isn't working." He sat down and put his head in his hands. "Shiro... Please come back." He whispered, closing his eyes, wishing the paladins could feel their bond without the lions. Keith sighs and whispers one more time, "Please.... we are lost without you, I am lost without you." 

The days drag for Keith and all he can think about is what he will do to Shiro when he gets back. The thoughts of finding Shiro were addicting and he had to keep drinking them in and trying to find him. Keith trains hard, forcing out anger and distress while avoiding contact with anyone as much as he can. During one session he had cranked up the difficulty on the simulator and slowly he was losing energy, similar to when he proved his ability at the Blade of Marmora headquarters. Allura came in, "Keith!" She called. 

Keith startled and yelled for the simulation to end. He turned to face Allura as his bayard blinked out of existence. He straightened his posture, feeling self conscious under her gaze. "Yeah? What is it? Have you found a lead?" She shakes her head, "No but I must talk to you." She said coming closer but he put his hand up, "Listen Allura, if it has nothing to do with Shiro's whereabouts or it is about me being Galra I don't want to hear it." She stops moving, "No, it isn't either. I came to tell you to stop training so hard. It isn't good for you." 

Keith blinked, taken aback by Allura's words. Did- was Allura actually being nice to him for once? 'Why now? Why all of a sudden?' "You... did? Why?" He asked, his eyes narrowing as he looked at her, as if waiting for an insult. 

She looks down, "I am sorry for all the things I have said but this isn't healthy. You don't eat much and you train all day or spend hours in the map room. Shiro wouldn't want you training so hard, I don't want you hurting yourself. Keith, you're the only Red paladin we have."

Keith scoffed. "So that's it. You're only concerned because you're scared to lose another paladin and Voltron is already too affected without me disappearing too." He said exasperated, crossing his arms. "So what? When we get Shiro back you'll throw me aside again? Because Voltron is all you care about, right? You don't care about any of us at all!" He said, his voice raising to an octave higher. "Thanks, Princess." He said sarcastically walking out past her, retreating to his room.

Allura sighed and thinks, 'That went less than desirable.' Keith was fed up with a princess and although she was valuable to them she got on his nerves plenty. 

Keith headed back to his room, but upon reaching it, stopped and turned towards Red's hanger. The instant he reached the hanger, Red greeted him with a soft roar, bending down to open her mouth for him. Keith smiled faintly, "Thanks, Kitty." He whispered, settling down in the pilot's seat. He leaned his head back. "I don't get it Red. The castle alarms didn't go off, Shiro never tried to contact us, and there's no talking to Black. He's completely unresponsive." Keith rubs the dash and thinks, and he says quietly, "What if he wasn't kidnapped?" The possibility existed of course and it could happen. Did Shiro leave by himself? No, he would have his suit and could communicate, also Black would be with him. This makes no sense at all.

"Shiro wouldn't leave me, right?" He asked, sounding almost like a scared little child. A comforting purr vibrated through the cockpit, trying to reassure Keith that Shiro would never do that to him. Though it didn't do much to help, Keith was too lost in his grief to really believe in anything at the moment. He decides to open the hatch and sends a message into the castle, "Red and I are going out." 

Hunk nearly fell off his chair in the control room and responded, "Out? Out where? Keith don't," but Keith had already left and shut the com off. Keith breathed a steadying sigh as he guided the lion through some asteroids, just taking a relaxing cruise around. He made sure to stay near the castle, in case anything happened. 

Hunk watched the Red lion fly through space, shaking his head. 'Keith is really taking this hard.' Hunk thought to himself as Lance came up behind him. "Hey, Buddy, whatcha doin'?"

"Monitoring Keith and Red. Keith all of a sudden decided he was going to go out and he shut off communication and he is ignoring us. Thankfully he is near the castle though. They must be close for him to worry that much." Hunk said with his eyes still on the screen following the red mark. 

Lance shrugged. "Well, yeah. They're foster brothers, after all." Lance said, watching Red do a barrel roll between two asteroids. "Its a good thing Allura isn't here to see this. I don't think she'd be too happy with Keith leaving like that.." Hunk shook his head, "Nope. Not at all." They watched the screen for a bit and then Hunk looked at Lance, "What now?" Lance shrugged and they left to go somewhere.

Keith eventually flew back in, heading straight to bed, skipping dinner. He flopped onto his bed, burying his face in the pillow. A few hours pass and alarms blare inside the castle, Allura's voice coming on the loudspeaker, "Paladins, we are under Galra attack. Repeat under Galra attack! Get to your lions!" Keith woke up with a start, insomnia having kept him awake, and jumped into his suit and all went into their lions and flew out into Galran fire. Keith bit his lip as he started giving out orders, wishing Shiro was there. He ordered Pidge and Hunk to take out the ships on the left while he and Lance took the ones on the right. 

The fight ensued, more ships coming the longer they fought. Out of the corner of his eye, Keith caught a glimpse of a ship charging a shot aimed at Lance. With no time to warn Lance, Keith had Red lunge forward to protect his teammate. The Red Lion was hit hard, electricity crackling around it. The dashboard exploded with a loud boom and Keith was knocked unconscious.

"Keith? Keith!" Lance yelled into the com system as he watched the Red Lion power down "Not good! Not good at all!!" Hunk panicked but Lance barked, "Get ahold of yourself Hunk. Finish what Keith said and I will call into the castle" 

"Already heard Lance, remember we can hear everything. We need to get Keith and the Red Lion back on board." Allura said to the paladins. Lance nodded, shooting a ship that was advancing on Red. "Okay, how do we do that exactly?" He asked, a slight edge of panic in his voice. Allura's face hardened and she left the controls, "Princess! Where are you going." Coran asked Allura and she responded, "I am going out. I need to get Keith conscious." Coran tries to object but she didn't want to hear it. She loaded on a pod and jets out into the fight to Red under the protection of the lions.

Lance blanched when he saw the pod leave the castle. "Allura, you're going to get yourself killed!" He shouted, flying over to cover her. "You paladins sacrifice yourself. Time I did that too." She says flying quickly to the lion. Lance shook his head, not too happy with anything in this situation. He stayed close to Allura and Keith, defending them while Pidge and Hunk did most of the offensive fighting. 'Where are you Shiro? I am going to kill you.' Allura thought to herself as she jumped off the skid and entered the lion to the cockpit and sees Keith laying there "Keith..." Keith was sprawled out on the floor, his helmet blown off and his face covered in burns. The dashboard was still on fire, crackling loudly in the small space. Allura runs over and takes off her helmet and takes him off the floor and puts his head in her lap. She surveys the damage and the burns and sighs, "C'mon Keith. Please wake up." She says gently and rubs his head. Keith's eyes fluttered open slowly, coughing in the smoke that was starting to fill the cockpit, the ventilators must have malfunctioned. He gazed up at Allura, "What happened?" He asked, wincing as his face moved. "You were electrocuted Keith. You took the burst of Galran energy that was about to hit Lance with your own lion. Now the whole console is fried but you are alive" She smiles a little and puts a hand gently to his face but puts no pressure."Oh." He said, still clearly out of it. He coughed again, his body spasming from the aftershock. "Why are you here?"

"You were unconscious and needed help." She isn't sure what to do to get the red lion back on and back to the ship. Keith nodded, wincing as he pushed himself off the floor. "You should get back to the castle." He said, giving her a slight shove towards the exit. "But don't you need assistance? I risked my life coming here and you are going to make me do it again to go home?" She gawked and watched him struggle up and to help him fully stand she grips his arm in support. Keith let himself lean on her for just a second before he got his bearings back. "Uh, yes?" He said, standing on his own power. "You can't do anything more here, and Shiro will kill me if I let you get hurt. Go back to the castle, I'm sure Coran is waiting for you." He said, reaching into one of the compartments in the lion and finding the fire extinguisher. She frowns. "You are just as stubborn as me! Ugh fine!!" She says and marches out to find her skid. Keith was dealing with the electricity and trying to fix Red enough so he could help. Keith smirked lightly, 'Well, there's one thing we have in common.' He thought, putting out the fire with the Altean extinguisher which used some sort of chemical gas that took any oxygen away. He gets it started and turns on the communication "I am back on guys. Let's finish this." He said confidently.


	3. Chapter 3

Lance cheers. "Yes! Finally! What's your plan, boss man?" He asked with a smile. Keith laid out a plan, similar to the one earlier, but making sure they had enough maneuvering room if they fired another electric blast. They continue fighting till the Galra fleet was destroyed enough that they fled. Keith smiled as the others cheered but his face and body burned. "Good job, Team. Head back to the castle." He ordered, turning the com off and taking his helmet back off. His muscles still spazzed now and then, his face aching with any twitch of a facial muscle. He flies off to the castle and gets off and Red purred some comfort but all he wanted was to go to the pod. Each paladin had watched him walk off in obvious pain and Lance sucked in a breath "Dude, you don't look good. Thanks for saving my behind"

Keith gave Lance a small tired smile. "Yeah, no problem. But next time you're Shiro's problem." He said, half jokingly. Lance rolled his eyes "Gee where is the team spirit huh? I say Vol- you say..." he said happily trying to stimulate life. Keith raised an eyebrow as he gave Lance a deadpan look. "Vol..tron?" 

"Ugh!! You /still/ don't get it!" Lance stomped off and everyone laughs at them. Finally they leave him to walk to the healing pod and he gets in slowly. He sighed softly as the pod closed. 'Please come back.' Was his last thought before freezing in sleep. The burns didn't take too long to heal, so the pod time was only an hour. He tumbled out, quite literally as he fell to his knees, no one there to help him. He sighed, it seemed Shiro was the only one who really cared for him on this ship. He stood up, muscles spazzing lightly, apparently unhealed by the pod. 'That should have been fixed' he said grimacing as he eventually stopped. He had a slight headache and got up to head to his bunk. 'Why am I hurt so much recently?' 

Keith saw Pidge in the hallway, automatically straightening his posture as he saw her. "Hey Keith. All done in the pod already huh?" She smiles and walks over. Keith nodded. "Yeah. I guess burns heal pretty easily." He stated. "I have really good news Keith. We have narrowed the number of planets Shiro could be on and Hunk finished his invention. Keith smiled. "That's great, Pidge! Have you told Allura about it yet?" Pidge shakes her head "No, thought you should know first since.... you know... you are really depressed over it. We can go tell Allura right now and set a day to go out the three paladins" Pidge says cheerily but something didn't add up to Keith. Three paladins? There were five with Shiro and four on board. Keith titled his head, raising an eyebrow at her. "Three paladins?" He asked, hoping he just misheard her. "Yeah, Lance, Hunk, and I. We can go search the planets'" Pidge said pushing her glasses up on her nose.

"What about me?" Keith asked, scowling. "I'm the one supposed to lead you guys while Shiro's gone." Pidge stopped fiddling with her glasses and looks at Keith, "But Keith, we don't want you hurt a third time if something happens on the mission." She says worriedly, "It is okay if we go I guess." She shrugs. "You are the leader but if we lose another leader what will we do then?" 

Keith rubbed his temple, 'How did Shiro ever deal with this?' "Don't you think you should have discussed it with me first, Pidge? I know I'm not Shiro but I am in charge." 

"I realize that Keith. And I am sorry. We are all just worried, Allura and Caron included" She says finally and straightens. 

Keith sighed. "I know that." 'Do I?' "But that doesn't mean you make my decisions for me. We are /all/ going to look for Shiro, got it?" Keith and leaned forward and narrowed his eyes emphasizing the last two words and Pidge's eyes doubled in size. "Yes Sir" she saluted and smiles "Want to come and tell Allura that? It was partly her idea that only us three should go after all."

Keith pulled back, shaking his head. "Of course it was her idea." He said sarcastically, walking with Pidge to the command center. Everyone was gathered looking at the star map and choosing a route when Keith bursts in with Pidge behind him. Keith doesn't waste anytime, looking at the blue orbs floating around them. "Okay, which planet do we search first?" 

"We? No, they are checking first Keith" Allura says not bothering to look at him and pays attention to the star map. Keith grit his teeth. "Allura, you don't have a say in this. Shiro made me the leader of Voltron in his absence, not you. Two coincidental hits that knocked me out don't make any difference." He said firmly, fire raging behind his eyes. Allura stops scrolling and glowered at Keith "At least Shiro gave me a say!" 

"Yeah? Well you never tried to stop Shiro from going on a mission, now did you?!" Keith said, practically fuming. There was no one who stepped up to stop them, Shiro always did so it was fair game. "No but-" yet she was cut off by Keith, "I will never be Shiro alright!! I am fine and I want to find Shiro with everyone else. I am going!" Allura opened her mouth, but she knew a losing battle when she saw one. "Fine. But if this ends in another disaster I sincerely hope for your sake that Shiro gets back by then!" 

Keith's face was red and everyone saw the temper he could have. For the next hour they talked cautiously so he didn't go off again. They set the mission for the next day, to leave early that morning, hoping to search one planet at least, maybe two. Keith leaves and goes to get food needing to refuel since he was in the pod but never did. He stared glumly at his goo as he ate quietly, dropping the spoon once as his hand spasmed. 'Why is it happening?' He thinks in disgust still hot from the fight. He used to fight at the Garrison quite often so he was a skilled physical fighter but also never backed down. He shook his head, 'Guess the pods aren't a heal-all after all.' He finished eating and stood up to put the bowl and spoon away. Keith goes to his room tries to calm down, he fell into a fitful sleep, still falling prey to those aftershock tremors as he slept. 

The next morning all woke up to hit a planet: Keith and Pidge one and Hunk with lance the other. Each had Hunk's invention and zoomed off in their lions. Keith's foot tapped as they flew towards the planet. "I don't know how this invention works." He muttered to Pidge over the com. 

"It is very simple...." Pidge explained how the invention worked and they set their lions in a sandy biome. Keith half listened to Pidge, not really understanding any of it. They got out and looked around. "Okay, Pidge. Start'er up." Pidge begins the machine and they walk around making sure to watch their surroundings. Keith took his helmet off to wipe his brow after they'd been walking for a while. "Still nothing. This is ridiculous." 

"I wonder where he went. It still makes no sense" Pidge said looking at the invention's screen and detecting nothing. 'Nothing seems to make sense anymore.' Keith thought, putting his helmet back on. "I hope Hunk and Lance are having better luck than we are."

On the other planet Lance and Hunk are running for their lives to their lions from a alien "I don't think Shiro is here guys!!!!!" Lance yelled. Hunk screamed as he ducked a blast from a gun. "Lance!? I'm the only one here!!!!" He said, near panicking, but correcting Lance all the same. "Oh." Lance says But they run and launch before the shots pierce them. "Okay. Okay. That was definitely not a friendly village!" Hunk shouted as they took off. "What do we do now?" 

"Head back?" Lance says and they call into the castle. "Yeah, maybe it's best. We barely got out of there with our lives, man." 

"Allura, we are on our way back" he reports and the team heads back.

Keith and Pidge meanwhile have started on their way back home as well, both dearly disappointed that they didn't find Shiro. "Sorry Keith. We can try again later" Pidge tries to comfort Keith but Keith's hopes are diminishing quickly, "Yeah, sure." Keith said unenthusiastically. "Let's hurry up, maybe Shiro's back at the castle with Lance and Hunk."

They land and head to the control room "Any luck?" Pidge asks Hunk and Lance. Lance shakes his head. "Sorry. We didn't find him. We barely got out of there with our lives." Keith nods and begins to get used to the idea that Shiro may not come back "Thanks for trying guys. We can try later" Pidge tries to sound optimistic but all look equally disappointed. 

Keith headed back to his room, breaking down in tears as soon as the door behind him shut. 'Why did he leave me? Why?' "He promised... to always be there... *sob* and what does he do?! Break it!" Keith cried, he threw himself down on his bed, burying his face in the pillow and cried himself to sleep.  
* * * 

Shiro sighed as he settled down in the bed of soft moss he had made for himself, actually feeling very relaxed for once, despite worrying slightly about Keith. As he slept the Black Lion transported him back to his cockpit, Shiro waking the next morning with his head slumped down to his chest in the pilot's seat. "Where?" He asked himself looking around and sees the cockpit and the lion in the hanger "Oh Black, thank you" he rubs the dashboard. 

Keith woke up, feeling sore and tired. He decided to go straight to the training room. Keith racks up the difficulty and begins to train. Shiro passes by on the way to the kitchen but hears Keith inside. Keith is training on the highest level Allura had deemed safe, which wasn't actually safe. Shiro watches from the door but doesn't like what Keith is doing because it is dangerous. He pulls the plug again. Keith froze completely as Shiro shouted to end the sequence. He turned, smiling with tears in his eyes as he ran up to Shiro and hugged him. "You're back!"

Shiro hugged him tight "I always come back Kogane"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this! Plan on every Tuesday there will be a new chapter! Please leave a comment or a kudo at least ;-)
> 
> Thank you and stay awesome!


	4. Chapter 4

Keith sobbed softly, laughing slightly. Then suddenly he pulled back... and punched Shiro right in the jaw! "Where were you!?"

Shiro cradled his jaw "Ow. Not the welcome i was expecting from my brother"

"Why did you leave?! You told me that you wouldn't leave me and the very next you do just that!" He yelled, chest heaving with anger. "I didn't leave Keith! Not on my own anyway. I didn't have gear or anything!" He said back. 

"Than what happened to you?!" He said, losing some of his fire as his tears overflowed.

"My lion teleported me because I was so worried for you." Shiro begins to say quieter to try and calm Keith. He reached for Keith but Keith backed away, too confused, scared and upset.

"Keith, I kinda was worried you'd kill me like you said." Shiro rubbed his neck nervously. "I might." Keith said, staring wounded at Shiro, though not meaning it. "I can only imagine what you thought and how I might have hurt you

"What happened?" he asked softly. Shiro looks a little puzzled at the question. "How did Black do that to you?"

"No idea. I have no clue but i woke up on a planet on the beach." Shiro chuckles at how he reacted. Keith spasms and Shiro raises an eyebrow, "What happened to you?" Keith waved the question off. "So... you didn't leave me?"

"Not on purpose Keith. I'd never leave you on purpose." Shiro said walking closer and putting a hand on Keith's shoulder, "Why would I leave my brother?"

Keith shrugged lightly. "Others have left. You could have too." He said, moving to hug Shiro again. Shiro hugs Keith close and he rubs his back "I missed you and worried a lot. But i left the crew in good hands. I would never leave you by free will." Keith scoffed. "Good hands? I almost got myself killed and I made Allura hate me more than ever."

Shiro pulled back and looked at him, "What did you do? Please tell me you didn't further endanger yourself? Wait... of course you did" Shiro said looking up slightly. Keith smiled a little. "Of course. Not that I did it on purpose exactly. I took a blast that was meant for Lance."

'I best ask someone else how bad it was' Shiro thought to himself and he sighed "Keith, why do you do that?"

"It's what us leaders do." Keith said, punching Shiro's shoulder lightly. Shiro chuckled a little, "Right fellow leader." And he punches him back,"you happier that I am back now? Will you let me go anywhere ever again?" Shiro joked. "Hmm... Probably not." Keith said, smiling again. A slight spasm ran up his leg, but he hid it well as he held his leg still, pushing his foot against the ground. "There is that award winning smile" Shiro smiled, not noticing the spaz. Shiro is happy to be back home and with Keith healthy.

"Come on, we should tell everyone you're back." Keith said. "Allura will be very glad not to have to deal with me anymore." Shiro nods but kinda wants time alone with Keith, figuring he will get it soon, planning for later that evening. They head to the main room where all halls adjoin. The instant they walked into the main room where everyone had gathered, Pidge screeched and flung herself at Shiro. "Shiro!" He catches her and smiles "Hey Pidge, everyone" The rest of the crew moved closer and smiles and laughs are shared, Keith beside Shiro through it all not wanting to let go. After a very long while and an announcement that they were canceling training in celebration for Shiro's return, everyone dispersed, Keith sticking with Shiro.

Shiro puts an arm around Keith's shoulders "Where to bud?" Keith leaned into Shiro's side. "Anywhere so long as you don't leave again." 

"You were scared I would assume? You haven't been this rattled since I left for the Kerboros Mission"

"You disappeared /again/, Shiro. Of course, I was scared."

"And with no contact either. *sigh* Sorry brother." He says raking a hand through his hair "I love how we both are paladins." Keith smiled. "Yeah, me too."

"Now you don't disappear" Shiro said seriously. "How did the crew treat you as the leader?" Shiro genuinely wanted to know so if he needed to address issues then he could. Keith shrugged. "In battle they listened just fine, but in the castle they didn't." 

"No? Like when?" Shiro raised an eyebrow. "Like, we were going to search the nearby planets and Allura convinced everyone that I should stay behind." He mumbled bitterly. "So you had the biggest problem with Allura. Makes sense. Well, i hoped you took her suggestion into account. Likely she knew something." 

"She knew I got hit in battle twice. That's all she cared to know." Shiro nods, "How did you react when you heard the decision?" Shiro was asking a lot of questions. "Pidge was the one who told me, I reasoned with her. I tried to reason with Allura, but I guess I got a bit carried away." Shiro simply nods and they sit down in Keith's room. "Anything else I should know?

Keith shrugged under Shiro's arm around his shoulder. "I don't think so." He said, but a second later a spasm that he couldn't suppress trembled his body. "What was that Keith?" Shiro said removing his arm "I think that was something else" His eyes got wide and Keith kicked himself mentally that he didn't suppress that one, Keith made a placating gesture. "Hey, it's fine. It's just a side effect from the blast I took. But I'll be fine, Shiro."

"How bad was it?" Keith thinks 'I can't tell him, but to lie to Shiro?' "Not that bad." He said vaguely. "I blacked out for a few minutes, but I went in the pod, so no damage done."

"Obviously damage if you have repercussions through muscle spasms. Keith? Are you telling me the whole truth?" Shiro asks looking at Keith with worry on his face. Keith fidgeted slightly, "The blast wasn't the usual kind. More like an electricity blast." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "So, I kinda got electrocuted..." Shiro's eyes widened, "Electrocuted? Keith, it isn't small." He reprimanded him slightly. "Well, it's not like it matters. I went in the pod and I feel fine." Shiro rolls his eyes internally, "Just be careful."

"I'm fine, Shiro. Really." Keith said. "Don't worry, okay?" Shiro nodded "If I worry I might get teleported." He chuckles lightly. "You better not." Keith said, glaring at Shiro warningly. "One time was enough." 

"Would you punch me again?"

"Probably." 

Shiro is semi-glad that he hasn't hit him again since earlier. "Now can we drop that subject?" Keith asked, giving Shiro a slight pleading look. Shiro nods "For now" he says firmly. Keith smiled. "Good." He said with a small sigh. 

They sat in silence for a while just looking. "You wouldn't imagine the planet I was on" 

"Tell me about it." Keith said, remembering when Shiro would make up stories of far away planets when they were younger. Shiro describes the sand, weird animal, and the tremendous sky along with other things he had noticed. Keith smiled through the story and leaned back on his elbows. Keith closed his eyes as Shiro painted a beautiful scene in his head. "It sounds cool." He said, yawning softly. "It was scary being without a plan, but yeah. It felt weird. Remember the stories I'd tell you when you were little? Or when you were scared and I told you about a superhero of the universe?" Shiro said playfully and leans back too.

Keith laughed softly. "Yeah. I remember listening to you while we stargazed in the backyard." He said, grinning at Shiro. "Back at the house. Yeah, long time ago, before you went to the Garrison. I remember your face when I'd teach you something new about stars" Shiro smiled and looked over at Keith. "Yeah. I think that's why I took to you so fast when you adopted me. Because we both liked the stars." He said, yawning again. "Are you tired Keith?" Shiro asks smiling, "A little." Keith said with another yawn. "Haven't been sleeping well."

Shiro nods "I am sure. Want me to stay? Or go?" Keith smiled, "Stay. I'm not losing you again." Shiro smiles and pats his head "Alright. Just like little six year old Keith, slept with me in my room for months" he smirked,

Keith stuck his tongue out at Shiro. "I was seven, you dork." He grumbled, laying on his side.

Shiro laughs at Keith's reaction, "Fine seven. But still you wouldn't sleep in your room for months" Keith shrugged lightly. "I spent three years in an orphanage. I think I had a right to be clingy." 

"I know Keith. I had no problem with it. I liked it." Shiro said. "Mm. Me too." Keith said, eyes slowly blinking. " you're the only person that never left me... of free will that is." 

"I had an idea how much it hurt to have people leave you. I was not going to do that to you poor guy." Shiro's smile fell off. Keith nodded drowsily. "Thanks, Takashi." He whispered, eyes finally closing as he fell asleep. Shiro's smile returned and he rubbed Keith's head gently to let him know he was there and laid down himself. 

Keith smiled in his sleep and curled up against his brother. His body spasmed violently against him. At one point Keith kicked Shiro in his sleep in his stomach with Keith's knee. Shiro wakes slightly and pulls Keith close to stop the spasms. Keith's body trembled against Shiro in a light tremor before settling down again. They sleep soundly close together like years ago.

The next morning Shiro woke as Keith spasmed again. Shiro groaned slightly and opened his eyes watching Keith spaz. Shiro rubbed his head, Keith groaned slightly as his body calmed down, the spasms seeming to get worse. Shiro thought to himself, 'how do we get rid of those or at least keep them manageable?' He tries to keep Keith asleep since he knows the insomnia battles Keith fights and how hard Keith has been put under pressure by Shiro's absence. Keith woke up a while later with a light spasm. His head throbbed as he awoke, 'Another side effect? Or just a headache?' Shiro was dozing next to him having awakened a lot that night. 

Keith carefully moved away, heading to the bathroom to splash water on his face. He tries to rid his headache that is plaguing him, 'Why didn't the pod solve this?' He thinks to himself, He sighed and decided maybe getting his mind off it would help. He grabbed his jacket and headed to the training room. As Keith trains the spasms mess him up and he can hardly fight like he used to. He stopped a training sequence halfway through, feeling dizzy all of a sudden. Before he knew what happened he blacked out. He woke up with Shiro's worried face in his line of sight and Shiro saying his name softly "Keith, keith please be okay." Keith rolled his head to the side, still throbbing. "Shiro?"

"Keith! Oh thank god you are okay..." Shiro lets out a sigh of relief and brushes Keith's bangs out of his face. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said, spasming lightly as he got up. "You sure you want to get up? You were unconscious all of a sudden Keith." Shiro asks warningly. Keith smiled for Shiro's benefit. "I'm fine, Shiro. I just got knocked out while I was training and the safety lock was on so the sequence stopped." He covered smoothly. Shiro nodded and helped him up. "Thanks for letting me sleep. I kept waking up last night."

"Really? Why? You weren't having nightmares again were you?" Keith asked worriedly. Shiro bit his lip, it was true. Yes there were the spasms Keith had wrecked but Shiro's PTSD hurt him often. "Yeah but no big deal, you also kicked me a couple times" he said trying to steer clear of dreams. "Oh. Sorry about that." Keith said, but wouldn't let Shiro get off so easily. "But, seriously. Do you need to talk?" Shiro shrugged, "What is there to talk about?" Keith shrugged. "I don't know. Whatever it is that you dreamt about, I guess." Shiro begins to tell his dream a little vaguely cause he doesn't want to burden Keith more "and then they shocked me for torture. I felt the shocks, I think it was your spasms, but it was scary. They were relentless. I didn't know why they had to but they did it anyway." Shiro continued and he saw Keith's face change a little.

Keith's face morphed into a deep concerned look, his eyes holding slight pity and fear. "Oh, Shiro... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry you had to relive that in your dream." Shiro shrugged "Just about every dream little brother." He turns back to Keith, "Are you sure you are okay? I don't like it." 

"I'm fine." Keith said, brushing aside any thought for himself, not wanting to burden Shiro with anything more. "You know, any time you need to you can talk to me if you're having more nightmares."

"Same here Kogane. Remember that" Shiro smiles. Keith smiled back and nodded. "Right. Time for breakfast?" Shiro nods and decides to watch Keith for weird behavior. They go in the dining room and they smile to the crew "Hey everyone." They sat down to eat, Keith sitting next to Shiro, of course. Now and then Shiro could see him suppressing light spasms. 

"What did people think of Keith as a leader?" Shiro asked everyone so they could air their dirty-laundry with Keith. Keith sank slightly lower in his seat, dreading this conversation. Of course, Allura was the first one up. 

"He didn't listen to me Shiro! He didn't let me help or suggest anything and he lost that ugly temper in front of everyone." She crossed her arms and glared at Keith. Shiro nodded and waited. Keith rolled his eyes, but didn't bother hashing this out again. Surprisingly, Lance came to his defense. "Actually..." He said with a hesitant glance in Allura's direction. "Keith was a pretty good leader. A bit hot headed, but he took his duty seriously. Heck, he saved my butt from that blast!". Keith sent Lance a grateful look and Lance smiled, Pidge smiles, "Yeah. He directed everyone calmly 99 percent of the time" Keith smiled a little. "Thanks, guys." He said quietly, barely restraining himself from throwing a triumphant smirk at Allura.

They nodded in his direction smiling and Shiro looked around the table, "Anything else?" Allura stayed silent, deciding the odds were against her. Shiro smiles and watches Keith still as they carry on breakfast. Keith felt happier than he had in days, Shiro was back and apparently he was a better leader than he thought, minus Allura. "Good job Keith" Shiro said to Keith next to him, Keith grinned at Shiro. "Thanks, Takashi." He whispered, looking at his goo. Keith tries to eat his goo but it tastes disgusting and he tries to wash it down, a couple spasms come through but he tries to suppress them. He finished his goo, making a face as he swallowed the last bite. He got up to put the bowl away, pausing in front of the sink. Lance heads in too, "Bet you are excited that Shiro is back huh?" 

Keith blinked, looking up at Lance. "Uh, yeah. Sure..." He furrowed his brow, putting the bowl in the sink slowly. "What is wrong?" Lance asked him watching, "Aren't you Excited? It is your foster-brother"

"Yeah, of course I am. Sorry, just preoccupied." He mumbled, taking the bowl back out of the sink. Lance watched Keith, "Kogane? You are acting really weird. It does not take this long to put a dish in a sink." Lance made a face. Keith stared at Lance, making a slight, oh! expression. 'That's right... That's what I was doing.' He put the bowl in the sink again and patted Lance on the shoulder. "Come on, time to train."


	5. Chapter 5

"Yeah sure..." he said following and thought to himself, 'I need to tell Shiro, this is not normal.'

The team gathered in the training room, doing some warm ups while Allura and Coran decided which drill to do. Lance and Keith were fighting and going pretty good till a spaz happened to Keith. Keith fell to his knees as his legs trembled, black spots blinking on the edge of his vision. "Keith?" Lance asked worriedly and kneels next to him, "I didn't beat you yet." He tried to joke but clearly Keith was out of it.

Keith shook his head lightly, clearing his vision a bit. "Right, sorry. Must've over done my training this morning." 

"Let's stop. I don't think you should train." Lance put a hand on Keith's shoulder, "You are not yourself at all." Keith shook his head. "I'm fine, Lance. Let's just do this." He stood up, the black spots receding for now. Lance didn't think so but he understood Keith enough to know Keith never walked away, "Alright Keith, let's do one more run" Keith nodded. He managed to make it through training, though his head ache doubled by the end of it. Keith went to take a drink and Lance went up to Shiro, "Hey Lance. What's up?" Shiro asked. 

Lance bit his lip. "Okay, so I think something is wrong with Keith." He started. Shiro's smile fell and he nodded, "What made you think that?" 

"Well, for starters. This morning? He put his bowl in the sink after breakfast. And then he, like, took it out again. He seemed really confused and I had to remind him what he was doing before he put the bowl back." Lance said, worry clouding his face. Shiro's face was also worried, "anything else?"

Lance nodded. "Earlier, during training warm ups? While you were helping Pidge, Lance and I were sparring. And he just, fell. Like, for no reason he dropped to his knees and he didn't look very good. He looked like he was gonna pass out or something. He said he was fine, but... I don't really buy that." Lance said softly. Shiro put a hand on Lance's shoulder, "Thanks for telling me. The electrocution he suffered is worse than we think. He spasms all night and often through the day. This morning when he was training he was unconscious and now these. How can we stop or at least help him?" Shiro asks more to himself, "And Keith won't stop." 

"That's for sure." Lance said, rolling his eyes. "Seriously, it's like the guy has a death wish." He glanced over at Keith, who was sipping a water pouch while looking at the mice, seeming to be having a conversation with them. "Uh, Shiro?" 

"Mhm?" Shiro was deep in thought as Lance tapped his shoulder. "Look." Lance said quietly, pointing to Keith... Who was waving the water pouch around angrily as one of the mice chattered at him. They both simply stare at Keith puzzled, both thinking the exact same thing: 'What in the world is happening?'. Shiro sighed and goes over, "Keith?" Keith looked up, face brightening. "Takashi! Hey, I need your help. This little green guy, uh, or girl here doesn't believe that I once had a pet mouse. Can you please tell him otherwise?" 

"Keith... you never have. Sorry. You are freaking us all out"

"I did too! Remember? His name was Herman and your mom killed him with a mousetrap." Keith huffed. The mice chattered loudly at that, clinging to one another. Shiro rolled his eyes, "You didn't have a mouse pet Keith. If it was your pet my mother probably would not have put traps out." Shiro was getting annoyed, Keith pouted, crossing his arms. "Just because he was a pest didn't mean I couldn't adopt him like your family adopted me."

Shiro tries to calm down and he looks at Keith, "Keith, you are delusional. You never had a mouse and my mother didn't kill it. Come on, " he reaches out his hand for Keith to take it. Keith blinked as he stared at Shiro's hand. "Y-You don't believe me?" He asked, looking at Shiro with tears in his eyes. Shiro bit his lip, "No Keith. I don't..." he said quietly. Keith's lower lip trembled, tears spilling over. "He doesn't believe me!" He sobbed to the mice, who crawled into his lap and squeaked angrily at Shiro. "Be quiet please..." Shiro said to the mice and looks at Lance, "You try and deal with him please." As Lance took his spot Shiro walked out of the training deck and leaned against a wall and thought to himself, 'I have lost Keith in a new way... not physically but mentally. He is not the kid I know.'.

Lance bit his lip as he knelt in front of Keith. "Hey, Buddy. Um, you doing okay, Keith?" 

"I am just fine except *sniff* Shiro doesn't believe me.." Keith sniffled looking at the mice in his lap. "Maybe he just doesn't remember. It was a long while ago, right? And the Galra messed with his head too." Lance said, carefully taking the mice away. Keith shrugged, "I guess so... but it hurt!" 

"I'm sure Shiro will apologize once he remembers." Lance assured him. "Why don't you go to bed, okay? You did a lot of training today." Keith looks at him, "Do I have to? Won't Allura get more mad?" Lance shakes his head, "She won't be mad at all. Just get some rest and I'm sure Shiro will remember the mouse, uh, Herman, soon." Lance said, helping Keith up.Keith gave him a small smile and leaves. Lance lets out a big breath and was relieved it worked.

Lance reported back to Shiro. "I sent Keith to bed. I convinced him you just forgot about Herman." "Thanks." Shiro said nodding but doesn't get the fact that Keith isn't the same out of his head. Keith walked to his room, pausing now and then, getting turned around and wondering back the way he came, running into Shiro. "Keith. Where you going?" Shiro asked, already knowing but just wanting to check Keith's memory. 

Keith blinked at Shiro. "Um... I was... Going to my, my room. I think I got lost... Why are you here?"

"I was going to check on you. Come on, I will help you there." He put an arm around Keith's shoulders and they walked to Keith's bunk. Keith smiled. "Thanks, boss man. Heh, that's what Lance called me the other day, but it think it suits you more, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but you are my heir. You will be boss man one day." Shiro smiled at him, Keith made a face. "Nah, that's your thing." He spasmed violently. "Oops," He giggled, "there I go again."

Shiro frowned at the spasm and makes a note to ask Allura and Coran for help. Keith suddenly paused and glared at Shiro. "Keith?" Shiro asked confused. Keith glared harder at Shiro. "You stole my chicken mcNUGGET!" He shouted angrily before slumping over in a faint. Shiro catches Keith and stares scared at his limp body. Shiro turned and picked Keith up to carry him back to his room, Keith groaned in his sleep, face contorting in pain.

'You hard head. I should strap you to your bed to keep you there' Shiro thought cradling Keith in his arms. Shiro took Keith to the bunk and laid him down. Keith yawned in his sleep, curling up around his pillow with a fine tremor. Shiro sighed and left, locking the door so Keith couldn't leave till Shiro got back.

Keith woke up half an hour later, blinking as he sat up, his headache gone for the moment. He got up to leave, finding himself locked in. "Great." He said sarcastically, 'Shiro why?'

Shiro went to retrieve some food for Keith and some other things before going to the bunk hall again. Keith sighed, pacing restlessly before starting to shadow box to pass the time. The door opened to reveal Shiro standing there. Keith glanced back, pausing mid-box, "There you are. What's the idea, locking me in?"

"It is the only way to keep you here and 'resting'" Shiro said with a frown possessing his face, "What are you doing?"

"Uh, shadow boxing." Keith said with a shrug, dropping his stance to turn around and fully face Shiro. Shiro nodded and set the food down, "What are we going to do with you? You were delusional earlier." "I was?" Keith asked, frowning slightly as he tilted his head. "Hm, said you had a pet mouse and you talked to Allura's mice friends." Shiro chuckled. "I have a pet mouse once." Keith said, smiling a little, "His name was Herman. Wasn't actually a pet, your mom killed him." Shiro nodded, "Yep... was it actually there?" Keith nodded. "I really did have a mouse. It was the summer you went to camp, I was lonely and I kind of adopted him without your parents' permission." Shiro frowns and rubs the back of his neck, "Probably why I don't remember him... sorry... Gosh, now I feel bad."

Keith shrugged, "Not your fault. Though it was weird I was talking to the mice. I don't usually do that." Shiro sat on Keith's bed and sighed, "Keith... I am very worried." Keith bit the inside of his cheek, "Sorry."

"Technically all this is my fault. If I didn't disappear we wouldn't have you electrocuted." Shiro looked at Keith and then looked away, "Not setting a good example for the future leader huh?" Keith sat down next to Shiro and put a hand on his shoulder, "Look at me Shiro." Shiro looked at him, "None of this.. Is your fault." Keith said firmly, looking him straight in the eyes, "Black sent you away because you were stressed and while I wish he didn't do that, it wasn't your fault. It wasn't in your control." Shiro nodded taking it but internally he was smacking himself. 

 

"You're not a bad leader, Takashi. You're the best leader, way better than anyone ever was at the Farrison. You're brave and strong and supportive and even if you make mistakes you're still going to be the best. Because it isn't what you do. It's who you are."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken me a while to publish here. Life has been insane. Hope to publish more regularly! Thanks for reading!

Shiro smiled a little, "Sounds like something I'd tell you Kogane. Thanks, but this isn't changing the fact you are staying in this room." Keith groaned, tilting his head up in despair, "Why?"

"Sorry Keith but I don't want you unconscious around the castle and even in small battles. Until you get better and in more control this is what I think is best at the moment. It can change."

Keith rolled his eyes, crossing his arms, "Great, so I'm on house arrest?"

"In a sense, it won't be too bad. People will come and spend time with you or you can go do things but only if people come with you... I want you to be safe Keith. THat is my main purpose, and... I don't want to lose you more." Shiro finished quietly. "Ugh... Fine. Guess I'll work on my Altean while I'm in here." Shiro seemed in his head thinking about Keith before and how he somewhat lost his mind so he didn't respond. "So I guess I'll have an escort to breakfast with you tomorrow?"

"Hm? Oh I can come and grab you, we usually come in together anyway so it won't seem odd." Keith nodded, looking a bit glum "Alright". Shiro nodded and put a hand on Keith's shoulder, "Don't worry about it. Just rest." Keith made a face, "That's a lot easier said than done Takashi."

"Believe me I know Keith. You have had a lot of near death experiences and if I can prevent some I will. When you did the Trials of Marmora and then while I was gone. A few others before that... you are strong but maybe too strong-headed to know when to stop." Shiro stared at the floor and visions rushed back to watching Keith be in immense pain at the Blade's headquarters. Keith listened to Shiro half heartedly, knowing all this already. He looked up suddenly, sensing something was wrong by the tone of Shiro's voice. "Shiro?" He said softly, putting a hand on his, "You with me Takashi?" All Shiro saw on the floor was Keith's body in the uniform, writhing. His breath quickened and his palms sweated. The scene flashed in Shiro's vision. Keith cursed under his breath and knelt in front of Shiro to draw his attention to his face, "Shiro, hey it's me, Keith. Whatever you're seeing isn't real Takashi. It isn't real. You're right here in my room in the castle. I'm right here with you." Keith said softly but firmly, holding and squeezing both of Shiro's hands. Shiro didn't come out of the attack and his hands shook in Keith's grasp. THe masks of the Blade of Marmora brotherhood and the words that the leader said, "Knowledge or death" ringed in his head.

"Shiro!" Keith said loudly, shaking his hands, "Snap out of it! It isn't real, it's all in the past. You're here with me now. You're safe. /We're/ safe." Shiro blinked and his eyes refocused enough that Keith noticed he had stopped panicking. Shiro looked at Keith, skin glistening with sweat, and whispered hoarsely, "Keith?"

Keith gave Shiro a half smile, nodding his head, "Yeah, I'm right here. You back with me now?" He said softly. Shiro nodded slightly and drew Keith to him, still shocked a little and breathed his name, "Keith, I thought they killed you..." Keith hugged Shiro, pushing his head down into his shoulder, "I'm right here Shiro. I'm okay. We're safe, we're safe." Shiro's breathing calmed and he returned to normal slowly but didn't let Keith go for a minute more. Keith hugged him tightly and an endless stream of whispered reassurances spilled from the younger paladin's lips in an effort to comfort Shiro. Shiro took a deep breath, "Did I have another attack?" Plenty had taken place before but they tried to keep them to a minimum. Keith nodded, rubbing Shiro's back, feeling a few of the raised scars under his shirt, "Yeah. But you're back now."

"Thanks for bringing me back Keith. Sorry to make you do that brother." Shiro apologized, he was like Keith in that he hated asking for help when emotions were involved. "It's fine Takashi, You know that." Keith admonished lightly. "Yeah but still. You shouldn't have to do it."

"Who says?" Keith asked stubbornly. "I do." Shiro said bluntly. "Takashi, you're my brother. I don't care how many times I have to help you with your attacks it doesn't matter so long as I help." Shiro looked at him and shook his head, "I guess but I don't like having you see that and have to solve those. I guess being a prisoner gave me more problems than we thought huh?"

Keith smiled sympathetically, "Maybe a few. BUt that still doesn't change that I'm here for you whenever okay?" Shiro smiled a little, "Same here Keith, Thank you... phew, it was a rough one. Possibly because it was about you maybe." Keith frowned lightly, "Was it the Blades?" Shiro nodded, "Here is an instance when you didn't know when to stop. I wasn't able to help you and it killed me to watch you get so hurt by those guys." Shiro breathed, "When you outsmarted them it was awesome but you collapsed afterwards and they played with you to the point I thought you'd die but the only answer I got was "Knowledge or death."" Keith nodded seriously as he listened to Shiro, knowing that it had been hard on Shrio, maybe even more than int had been on himself. "I'm sorry you had to watch that."

"Thankfully Red began attacking for you and that gave me the chance to escapes and get you. I was scared for you" Shiro patted Keith's shoulder and smiled some. Keith smiled back at Shiro remembering how Red had almost destroyed the Blade's base, "Heh, I was kinda scared myself." 

"You and Red are a good team." Shiro said, "Keith.... You have made me very proud." Keith beamed, smiling at Shiro brightly. Impulsively he lunged forward and hugge his brother tightly. Shiro smiled and hugged him back just as tight, "Very proud Kogane".

"Thanks." He whispered closing his eyes, content in his brother's arms. They hugged for a while until Keith spasmed suddenly in Shiro's embrace, disturbing the peaceful atmosphere. "Woah man." Shiro said and clutched him a little closer to soften the spaz. Keith let out a soft grunt as his body jerked violently, "Sorry". "No problem. Try and stop it Keith, see if you can... just try." Shiro encouraged and put a hand on Keith's shoulder. Keith closed his eyes tight and tried to stop the trembling. He managed to suppress it slightly. Shiro smiled broadly, "There you go Keith! A big step forward." Keith gave Shiro a strained smile, choosing not to mention it hurt worse when he did that. He nodded and reached for a piece of fruit for Keith to refuel him. Keith accepted the food without a fight, too exhausted to care about the taste.

"You look tired. Want to rest? I can let you alone." Shiro offered observing how Keith slumped a little. Keith finished the fruit quietly and nodded in answer to Shiro's observation, "Yeah, I'm beat.'' Shiro nodded also and stood smiling at Keith, "Alright. Thanks again Keith for everything. Sleep well and I will be back later. Okay?" Keith nodded, laying down and pulled the covers over his waist, "Yeah, I'll see you in the morning." Keith said with a yawn, his eyes slipping closed. Shiro smiled at Keith's sleeping face and whispered before leaving, "Good night little brother. I love you." Shiro left and locked the door again and went to the communal room to sit with everyone.

Lance glanced over at him, abandoning his efforts to understand the mechanics Pidge and Hunk were talking about as he sat down next to Shiro, "How's Keith doing?" He asked quietly. "Okay. We talked for a while and for the time being, his door stays locked. I don't need him passing out somewhere and we can't find him. If he goes out someone should be with him." Lance nodded seriously, though looking mildly surprised by that information, "If you need me I'm here." Shiro nods gratefully. After a moment Lance's curiosity got the better of him, "So how is Keith taking it? About staying in his room?"

"He doesn't like it, not one bit, but I didn't budge on my decision." Lance nodded, "Good thing he can't hack the door like Pidge." He said jokingly. They all laughed, "Yeah thankfully."

Later Shiro peeks into Keith's room, sees him sleeping soundly, and goes to his own room and tries to sleep. As usual Shiro finds it hard to sleep, due to flashbacks and the possibility of nightmares. He groaned and sat up and began to exercised to wear himself out. It eventually works around three in the morning and he falls asleep with pure exhaustion. He slept later than usual, not getting up to get Keith to breakfast. Keith groaned as he woke up, head pounding wth another headache. He sat in bed, waiting for Shiro to come pick him up but Shiro doesn't come. Keith groaned as his stomach rumbled, 'Where is he?' he huffed and spasmed, groaning again, 'This is getting way too annoying.'.

Keith tried to find a way out of his room but nothing worked. Keith sat down in a huff, staring at the walls in boredom. A couple hours later Shiro woke and groaned as he stiffly got up. He heads to the kitchen then he remembered, 'Keith!' Shiro rushed to Keith's room and unlocked the door. Keith is spasming as Shiro comes in, eyes closed as his face twisted in pain. Shiro ran over and knelt next to him, "Keith?" Keith tried to suppress his spasm again opening his eyes to smile at Shiro, "Hey... what took you so long?"

"Sorry, I couldn't fall asleep at all last night till 3am so I slept in. Bet you are as hungry or hungrier than me." Shiro sent a grin. Keith nodded, sitting up as his spasm stopped, "Starving, let's go." They walked to the dining room and ate with the rest of the crew and everyone seemed happier that Keith was better, or at least feeling so, "How are you dealing with room arrest?" Pidge asked.

Keith made a face, "Fine I guess. Seems to be a regular occurrence recently" He said, the bitterness that he felt carefully concealed behind his nonchalance.

"Guess non of us know how to deal with your... issues... right now." Pidge said cautiously. Keith rolled his eyes, "You don't have to dance around the topic when we're discussing it Pidge." SHe nodded and looked at Allura and Coran, "With of you seen anything like this before?" Allura and Coran both shook their hands, "Unlike you primitive Earth humans, Alteans aren't physically able to be electrocuted! Our bodies are able to withstand such jolts of electricity!" Coran said proudly, twirling his mustache. All the paladins look disappointed and Hunk said, "We'll figure it out. Is there like an Altean internet? Or something?" Allura and Coran both look at each other then Hunk, asking in sync, "What's an internet?"

Hunk sighed, "It is this thing that stores information on practically anything and allows people to input information for other people to see." He explained and everyone hoped something in the universe was similar. Allura's face stayed confused, but fascinated. However Coran's face lit up and he nodded enthusiastically, "We used to have something like that back in the days of King Burkleon! I believe it was called the Quolin. But I'm afraid it is long since gone."

Everyone sighed again. Allura apologized, "I am sorry that we cannot help you in this." Shiro saw Keith slump slightly in his chair and he touched Keith's arm, "We'll find answers. We always do." Keith nodded, giving Shiro a half smile, "Yeah, sure."


	7. Chapter 7

Shiro smiled back trying to encourage him and then stood to put dishes away. Keith followed him with his own empty bowl, placing it in the sink as his leg spasmed. He pressed his foot to the floor to suppress it again. "Another one?" Shiro observed. Keith nodded, "Mmhm." He rode it out, exhaling as it stopped after a minute.

"At least they don't seem to last long right?" Shiro tried to sound optimistic but even he began to feel pessimism. Keith shrugged noncommittally, not confirming or denying it. They leave and Shiro asked, "Did you want to watch us train?" Keith shook his head, "No thanks. I think it would just make me more depressed."

"Did you want to try training? With me?"

Keith perked up, "Wait, really?! I'd love to!"

"Yeah, I'll give you a shot. But if you can't take it or need a rest you had better tell me okay hard-head?" Shiro said seriously, meaning it. Keith nodded curtly, saluting Shiro again, "Loud and clear, SIR!" Shiro chuckled and ruffled Keith's hair walking out. Keith made a face, fixing his hair as he followed Shiro.

Everyone else was already training as they walked into the room. Shiro took it easy on Keith so he could see how much Keith could stand. Keith kept up easily for a while, spasming now and then, but working around it. Shiro slowly began to fight normally but not as tough on Keith. They fought steadily for about an hour before Keith held a hand up, panting, "Okay... Time for a break."

"Wow, you did great Kogane. Go and rest for a bit." Shiro smiled and high-fived him. Keith nodded, high-fiving him back, "Thanks Takashi." Shiro watched Keith go for water and then turned to watch everyone else. Keith went to get the water, sitting down as he sipped the pouch. He watched the others as he massaged his temple, wishing the headache would just go away. Hunk came over, "Needed a break too?" Keith nodded, passing Hunk a pouch, "Yeah, here."

"Thanks. Nice to see you out there, you know, conscious." Keith laughed a little, "Yeah, thanks Hunk. You're doing good out there." 

 

"Thanks, but I am not a fighter like you, Lance, or Shiro. Pidge and I are tech guys." Hunk smiled and sat down next to Keith. Keith smiled, "Yeah, and you are pretty brainy." He said, teasing him just slightly. Hunk laughed, "Yeah, always have Keith. I heard of the fights you did at the Garrison." Keith shrugged,

"Fighting comes naturally to me." He said and his body spasmed with a suppressed tremor for a few seconds. "Yeah, seems like it/ Not that it is a bad thing, after all we fight as paladins." Hunk thought if he ignored the tremor that Keith wouldn't feel like it is all people think about when they see him. Keith smiled faintly when Hunk didn't mention the spasm, grateful at least one person was treating him normally, "Yeah, that's true." Hunk and Keith talked for a few minutes till both went back for more. Keith made his way back to Shiro, waiting patiently for him to finish showing Pidge something.

"All set Kogane?" Shiro asked when finished with Pidge. "Ready when you are, Takashi."

They restart their fight and Keith does really well. they were able to fight for another forty-five minutes before Keith had an episode. In the middle of a lunge he's stopped, spasming and looking around and in confusion.

"Keith?" Shiro said stepping forward. Keith looked at Shiro and blinked, "Uh...Yeah?"

" Keith do you know where you are?" Shiro asked quietly, not wanting to bring unnecessary attention to them. Keith furrowed his brow for a second, thinking hard. " We're... On the training deck, but... We were just in the kitchen a second ago..."

" Right... what were we doing in there?"

"Um..." Keith shrugged, looking troubled, "I-I'm not sure..."

Shiro bit his lip and goes closer, "Do you remember what we were just doing?" he shook his head again, "I was... I'm not... not supposed to be here?"

"You are but what were we doing?" Shiro pressed further for answers. Keith bit his lip as another suppressed spasm ran through him, "I don't know..."

Shiro sighed to himself and tried to control his own head. Keith pale suddenly sinking to the floor, "I-I gotta... sit down" by this time attention was inevitable as the others watched the scene unfold. Shiro caught Keith and sat down with him and rubbed his head. Keith leaned on Shiro's shoulder staring at the floor. He didn't look like the strong fearless paladin they all knew. He looked like a scared lost child instead.

"Everything will be okay Keith. Just relax against me if you need to. I am here." Shiro cooed. Keith sniffled lightly, burying his face in Shiro's shoulder confused and overwhelmed by everyone's attention. "Can you guys leave for a second, please?" Shiro asked everyone and they left. Shiro rubbed Keith's head very gently and rocked him slightly.

Keith sniffed lightly, "T-Takashi...What's happening to me?"

"I- I don't know Keith, but whatever it is we will help you and mak sure it all works out in the end." Shiro tried to sound confident to help Keith, but he even was doubting the extent they could go. Keith nodded, wiping his eyes, "C-Can I go back to bed? My head hurts.."

"Yeah of course." Shiro lifted Keith gently and carried him like nothing to his bunk. As Shiro put Keith down Shiro brushed his hair back. Keith thanked Shiro quietly, his raging headache quickly pulling him under. Shiro doesn't lock the door but closes it and heads out, the others waiting in suspense. "Well, how is he?" Allura asked demandingly. Shiro sighed, "Very confused and scared. He is fragile too, the spasms hurt a lot and take a lot out of him. He even lost his memory of the last hour or two." Shiro explained. Pidge and Hunk exchange worried glances and Lance's shoulders drop, upset that one of his "family" was doing so badly. Coran put a hand on Lance's shoulder in silent support. Allura frowned, "That is not good."

"No, it isn't. We need to find him help and soon. I am not sure how much more he can take..." Shiro's own shoulders slumped slightly but his voice stayed confident and authoritative. Allura moved forward to rest her hand on Shiro's shoulder, "We'll find a way to help, I am sure of it."

"Thanks guys. For now we should try and lay low. I will be with Keith most of the time but occasionally I might ask for help. I will be in his room for a couple nights but he shouldn't be alone during the day in case this should happen again." Everyone nodded and shared some ideas on ways to help. Suddenly a loud thump from Keith's room drew all their attention. They all rushed to the room and they looked in, Keith was on the floor. His body convulsing violently and his eyes were open and rolled back. "Keith!" Shiro rushed forward and took him back in his arms, Allura gasped at the sight frozen. Lance bit his lip and came forward slowly.

"Shiro?" Keith gasped as his body refused to let up, "I'm here buddy. Talk to me..." Shiro was scared and his eyes began to water. Keith's face twisted in pain, "Shiro... it hurts! It... Shiro! M-Make it stop!..."

"Oh Keith, if I knew how I would!" Shiro said tearily and swallowed. Lance knelt next to them, helping restrain Keith before he hurt himself. Shiro and Lance tried to keep Keith down till the spasm died down. It finally stopped, faint tear tracks dried on Keith's cheeks. The red paladin panted harshly, trying to catch his breath. Shiro wiped his face and smiled a little, "Hey buddy, you did it." Keith gave them a weak thumbs up, "Let's n-never do that aga-ain..." Shiro shook his head, "No way." Keith shivered, not spasming, just cold, "Back to bed with you Keith." Both Shiro and Lance helped him back to bed and Shiro tucked him in. Keith curled up under the blankets, blinking slowly at Shiro.

"God you scared me Keith." Shiro smiled a little and he brushed Keith's hair. "Sorry." He whispered, brow furrowing as his head pounded harshly. "Do you have a headache? I can get you a towel and turn off the light." Keith nodded silently.

"I'll go get it." Lance said, letting Shiro stay with Keith as he got up to get a cold towel. "My goodness Keith. Anything else I can get you?" Shiro offered and held Keith's hand. Keith shook his head, "No thanks. Just... wanna sleep now." Shiro nodded, "I will be in here tonight okay? Be right back." He smiled, stood, and headed out with everyone turning the light out on his way. Lance came back as Shiro ushered everyone out, "Here you go." He said handing the wet towel over, Keith took it and laid it over his eyes and went to sleep. Lance followed everyone else out. "Call us if you need anything, okay Shiro?"

"I will. Thanks everyone. Really." Shiro smiled a little. They nod, Hunk giving him an encouraging pat on the back as he left and Coran handed Shiro a small device, "Speak into this and it'll relay over the entire castle so we'll hear you."

"Thanks Coran."

"No problem number one!" He said with a grin before leaving as well. Coran left and Allura looked at Shiro, "Remember, we are here to help. All of us." She said and Shiro nodded, giving her a tight smiled before heading back to his ill brother. Shiro stared at Keith's sleeping body for moments till he began to cry, tears streamed down his face. He knelt next to the bed, taking Keith's hand in his and pressing his forehead against them, "I'm sorry Keith.. I don't know how to help you. I have tried to stay optimistic but I can't. We aren't home where I know what to do... instead we are on a random planet with people we don't know and no doctors to help you. It is all my fault.."

Shiro sobbed quietly, but loud enough for the communication device that was on by accident to pick up and broadcast to the castle, everyone listened. Lance, Hunk, and Pidge, who had gotten together to talk about the situation, looked at each other. Each looked at each other. Each wore an almost identical frown as they strained to listen to Shiro as he whispered,

"Black teleported me away and left you all by yourself. You could've gotten yourself killed Keith. You need self-discipline if you will lead Voltron, but do you have that? You always did have the fire." Shiro chuckled weakly but he cried harder,

"Keith... I know how hard it is on you... how you lock everything away, but I am just like you in that. There is so much people don't know about us..."

Coran put down the tool he was using to fix the goo dispenser as he heard Shiro's words, looking over at the princess who was keeping him company, "Should we let him know that we can hear him?" Allura didn't answer listening. Coran pursed his lips under his bushy mustache, listening as Shiro continued.

Shiro sucked in a breath then he heard a sound... his breathing over the speaker. He turned his attention to the device, noticing it was on, and scrambled to turn it off. Shiro was slightly embarrassed but he just looked and watched Keith for hours with a few crying spells and confessions.

Everyone around the castle saw the same thing in those few minutes: even their toughest warriors had a breaking point.


	8. Chapter 8

Keith slept through it all, spasming lightly now and then but he remained unaware of Shiro's words. Shiro soon fell asleep, his head on the bed next to Keith but no one slept good. The next morning Keith woke up, sore and tired, despite the fact he'd slept for so long. He looked over and saw Shiro asleep next to him, he smiled a little and crawled out of bed carefully, letting Shiro sleep. He yawned and went to the adjoining bathroom to take a shower, feeling sweaty from spasming all night. Shiro sleeps a long time exhausted from crying and wakes up a half-hour later to Keith coming out of the bathroom all clean and looking well. Shiro didn't look as good with red tinged eyes and disheveled hair.

Keith smiled at him as he sat down next to him, "So... I'm guessing I gave you a rough night?" Shiro just shrugged, "No, not you."

Keith gave him a disbelieving look but doesn't comment, "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Shiro blinked and rubbed his eyes. Keith nodded, "Right... and I'm Mothman." He said sarcastically, "You look awful Shiro."

"Do I? Well, I just woke up Keith, of course I don't look normal" Keith rolled his eyes, "That's not what I meant. Your eyes are all red and it looks like you got no sleep." Keith observed and Shiro bit his lip. Shiro sighed, "I had a rough night, but don't worry about it, okay?" Keith raised his eyebrows not fully believing him, "Alright..." Shiro tried to turn the tables, giving Keith a critical look, "How are you feeling?"

Keith shrugged, "Not much better. I still have a major headache but the shower helped." Shiro nodded, "Well that's good I guess. That spasm you had last night was really rough." Keith nodded, "Yeah. Absolutely painful. I hope no more of those." Shiro smiled, "I think we all hope there won't be any more. Well, it's time for breakfast. Feel up to eating?" Keith nodded and they headed out, but Shiro stopped to check his hair and eyes then continued with Keith. As soon as they entered the conversation stopped. Keith shifted his feet, glancing at Shiro.

"H-hey everyone." Shiro stuttered and sat down, "What is wrong?" Lance and Hunk exchanged a look when everyone else remained silent, both trying to convince the other to speak. "Can someone say something?" Shiro asked and took some space goop to eat waiting. Lance sighed, "We, uh, We all heard you talking last night." Shiro's eyes grow slightly and he cleared his throat, "You did?" When they nodded he sighed, "Sorry about that guys. No one needed to hear that." Keith looked a little bewildered and confused about what they were talking about.

"What are you guys talking about?" Keith asked slowly, looking around, but no one could meet his gaze.

"But Shiro, we should have to hear it. We never thought you felt like that." Allura tried to make Shiro feel better but it didn't help. "And it is a good thing Allura. If your leader broke down during a battle it would throw the team off balance. It isn't good to show emotion like that." Shiro defended himself. Keith bit his lip, "Shiro? You really aren't as good as you said you were, are you?" He asked quietly.

"I will tell you later Keith." Shiro whispered and began eating so he didn't need to talk. Keith furrowed his brow, but refrained from continuing the subject. Shiro sent vibes that he didn't want to mention his little scene last night and no one mentioned it. Lance tactfully changed the subject to how Rover 2.0 was coming along, getting Hunk and Pidge to start talking about the details of it. Later on Keith and Shiro leave to put dishes away.

Lance looked at Hunk, "This is so awkward." He whispered, "Very. Wonder why Shiro can't let us know his feelings." Hunk whispered back and they both made a thinking face, "Maybe he never showed anyone..." Lance shrugged a little, "I don't know... maybe he feels like it would be a burden to us?" Hunk nodded, "Very possible. We have a lot on our plates personally. I guess he thinks his baggage would be too much for us." Lance frowned, "That isn't right man. That's really not right."

"No, but it is his feelings Lance. Very little can change feelings like that." Hunk said matter-of-factly, "Feelings for a person change easier than self-worth." Lance nodded thoughtfully, "I guess so. I still feel bad he won't let us help him though."

"He will let us help with Keith but not emotional problems." Hunk sighed, "Lance, we should go train." Lance nodded and followed him out but they didn't stop talking about it.

Keith glance over at Shiro as they put their bowls away, unsure whether or not to ask about it. Shiro put the bowl down then curled his hand into a fist, "Keith... I am a hypocrite." Keith huffed a little, "Tell me something I don't know Shiro."

"It isn't a good thing or example to set for you. I am sorry. I told you to ask for help but I never have emotionally thinking I can handle it myself, what kind of advice is that to give?" Shiro vented, "Last night people heard me at a weak point and now what will they see? Strength or weakness?" Keith listened carefully, getting as good an understanding as he could. He placed a hand on Shiro's shoulder, "They will see you as stronger than they ever thought Shiro."

Shiro looked at Keith then looked away, "I suppose you want to know what happened." Keith nodded, "It would help me understand what you're talking about."

Shiro closed his eyes and began, "After we put you to bed Coran gave me a device that could broadcast to the entire castle in case I needed help with you, but I must have activated it by accident so it picked up the conversation I was having with you. It was my conversation with myself in your direction really."

"I confessed how I don't have a plan and there are no answers on this planet and the only things I know are back on Earth, at home. We are both similar in that we don't want people in our emotions. And then I really couldn't hold it in anymore, I cried... I never do but seeing you in such a helpless position just broke my heart in so many places. I want to help but I feel like I cannot at all. So.." Shiro finally sighed, "everyone heard that" Keith really didn't know what to say.

Finally Keith decided on action rather than words. He pulled Shiro close in a tight embrace, biting his lip, unsure on what to say to help him. Shiro returned the action and leaned his head on Keith's shoulder and took a shaky breath. "I wish I knew what to say to help, but I'm in the same boat." Keith said, truthfully trying to lighten the mood as he apologized. "I know Keith, and I don't expect you to have all the answers, you're too young for that kind of expectation. I'll be fine Kogane... I always am." Shiro added quietly.

"That's a lie and you know it." Keith mumbled, holding him a bit tighter, "A lie I know too well." Shiro sighed, "Guess I can't hide anything from you huh Keith?"

"Not that well," Keith said, smiling faintly. He squeezed Shiro, "Are you going to be okay with the others?"

"Yeah. I have to be right? After all I am the boss man" Shiro also smiled slightly. Keith laughed quietly, "Okay Lance." He teased him, pulling away. "Thanks Keith. You are the closest to me." Shiro smiled and clapped a hand on Keith's shoulder. Keith smiled, "So.. should we head to training now?"

"You up to it? If you get tired let me know." Shiro advised. "I will, I did yesterday." Keith said, "I know and thank you. It makes it so much easier to take care of you when you cooperate." Shiro smirked. Keith rolled his eyes, "Yeah, well enjoy it while it lasts. Once I'm better things go back to normal."

"Aww man." Shiro teased but smiled wider, "That will be a day that I will most likely cry." Keith laughed as Shiro put an arm around his shoulder. They walked to the training room and joined the others. Shiro looked way better and he acted more normal so no one brought the subject up. Keith wasn't able to last as long. After forty minutes, he called time out, panting harshly. Shiro nodded and stopped, going to watch Hunk and Lance. Keith sat down, leaning against the wall. He took the helmet off and wiped the sweat from his brow, wincing at his headache that came back, 'Ugh. Why won't the headache quit?' Keith thought angrily. He watched Lance and Hunk spar, his vision fading in and out until he suddenly slumped over to his side. No one was paying attention to Keith but instead to the even battle between Lance and Hunk, soon Shiro wondered where Keith was and he turned around to see Keith passed out again. Keith's face was dotted with sweat, his complexion pale and sickly as he breathed irregularly. Shiro knelt next to Keith and put a hand gently to Keith's face, Keith's face twitched. A few minutes later Keith opened his violet eyes to stare up at Shiro. "Keith? What is it?" Shiro questioned quietly, "'m on the floor again" Keith mumbled frowning slightly.

"I know that. Come on, let's sit you up." Shiro helped him onto the seat again and sat next to him. Keith leaned against Shiro rubbing his temple again, "I'm really starting to hate whatever this is." Shiro chuckled, "I could predict that. But what can we do?" Keith gave him a flat stare, "If I knew the answer to that I would have done it by now." Shiro nodded, "Sorry."

"It's okay." Keith said, taking a deep breath to calm down. Shiro stayed with Keith for a few minutes, both sitting in silence. The others slowly started training again. Keith watched with half interest, spasming lightly now and then, but suppressing them with a grimace. "Just let them go Keith," Shiro said quietly, "If they hurt you more don't suppress them." Keith bit his cheek, giving Shiro a calculating look and Shiro simply nodded his approval. Keith suppressed the next one before forcing himself to let them happen. His body shook violently, eyes screwed shut. Shiro was calm and put everything he had into keeping the shaking down.

Keith exhaled heavily when the spasm passed, "Thanks..."

"No problem buddy."

They watched a while longer, everyone eventually dispersing. Keith didn't train again, just watching. "What do you want to do now? Want to spend time with Red?" Shiro offered and Keith smiled and nodded, "Yeah. That sounds nice." He stood up, legs a little shaky at first. Shiro supported him and walked with him to the hanger. "Want some alone time with her?" Keith gave Shiro a grateful look, "That would be great." Shiro smiled and let him sit then goes a bit away.

Keith closed his eyes and focused on his connection with Red. He smiled as he heard a loud purr in his mind, 'Hey Kitty. I know, I've missed you too.' He felt her roar quietly in worry for him and Keith frowned, 'No no. I'm alright. Just working through some stuff but I'll be fine.' Red stayed silent knowing him better than that, 'Fine... guess you can tell through the bond that isn't exactly true huh?' She purred agreement and her eyes glowed slightly.

Keith sighed, 'I was so not cut out to be a leader. First time I am and look what happens.' He scowled at his thoughts. Red didn't purr or make any noise, letting him think, 'Maybe Allura is right. Maybe I shouldn't even be on the team.' Red roars quietly slicing through his thought, meaning to tell him it isn't true. Keith smiled faintly, 'Sorry Red. I know you don't think I'm worthless.' But he thought further, 'I do sometimes and when people hate you and ignore you it just gets a little hard to think otherwise.' He sighed again, shaking his head as if to rid his mind of those thoughts 'How are you doing after the blast? Pidge fix you up?' She purrs and glows, 'That's good.'

Keith spasmed suddenly, his pain flaring through the bond. He noticed Red move as if ready to protect him. Keith shook his head, 'I'm fine.' She settled back down and her eyes stopped glowing, and she purred. Keith relaxed as the spasm stopped but then winced suddenly as an intense pain attacked his arm, 'That's new.' His focus broke and their conversation seemed to have ended and Red stopped responding. Keith bit his lip, focusing on ignoring the pain. Slowly the pain seemed to subside and he breathed a sigh of relief and got up, walking over to Shiro. "Hey bud. All good?" Keith nodded with a half smile, "Yeah."

"Great. Everything okay?" He inquired and Keith nodded then shook his head, "I um... I think I have another.... Problem." "Another one Keith?" Shiro frowned as Keith nodded, chewing his lip, "Yeah..."

"What is it? Might as well lay it on me." Shiro nodded. Keith nodded also, "I um.. My arm just suddenly, hurt? Like really bad but then it went away a minute later." Shiro bit his lip in thought, "Hmm."

"I don't understand it." Keith muttered, "Why didn't the pod heal this?"

"I don't know either Keith. Maybe... nah." he shook his head, "Maybe what?" Keith tilted his head, looking intently at him.

"Would it be time to go home? To earth for treatment?"


	9. Chapter 9

Shiro whispered, "No, Allura would never let us go."

"Shiro, we can't do that and you know it." "Believe me it isn't the first time I have thought of it Keith. We need you better and I have no idea what to do!"

"I know, I know," Keith said. Shiro frowned and raked a hand through his hair distressed, "But it wouldn't work. All it would do was bring the Galra to earth. We /can't/ risk that." Keith insisted, "I know Keith. But what am I supposed to do? Allura and Coran, with all their knowledge, cannot help and all of us are out of plans." Keith shrugged, "Just wait? It can't go on forever." Shiro nodded, "We might have to Keith. But you are grounded."

"Again?" Keith said despairingly. "Just from battle. I can't have you pass out or spaz out of control then Keith." Shiro said seriously. Keith sighed, "But what if we need Voltron?"

"Then we get you out there but for small battles no." Keith nodded resignedly, "That's fair, I guess." Shiro put a hand on his shoulder, "Keith, thank you for listening."

Keith nodded, "Not like I can tune you out when you go all older brother on me." Shiro chuckled as Coran announced dinner over the speakers, "Come on, it has been a long day." Keith nodded and followed Shiro to the dining room. Everyone had sat down and talked gaily with each other, it quieted for a second as they entered, but quickly started up again. Keith got caught up in a conversation with Lance and Coran about Altea. Coran rambled on and on about the history of Altea but luckily it was very interesting. Keith started falling asleep halfway through the "dessert" Coran made. Lance looked over and nudged Keith gently, "Tired Keith?" Keith blinked, raising his head from where it had been bobbing down, "Huh?"

"Are you tired?" Lance asked again and thought, 'Apparently.'

Keith nodded, "Yeah, but I'm alright."

"You should go to bed. Maybe it is best." Lance smiled, usually he hated Kogane but something about him being in such a tough situation made all the conflict disappear. Keith usually argued with Lance, but found himself agreeing, "Yeah... you're right."

"Want me to walk with ya? Or are you okay?"

Keith shook his head, "Nah. I'll be fine, thanks anyway." He said getting up and leaving without Shiro realizing it, too busy talking with Pidge. Shiro actually enjoyed the conversation that he was in, something that had been put on pause with Keith on his mind.

Keith walked toward his room, pausing as his mind started to cloud over. He blinked at the bright lighting of the castle, turning and wandering aimlessly down the halls.

Soon Shiro finished talking and looked over to talk to Keith but he wasn't there, "Where is Keith?" Coran answered, "Oh the poor lad was tired so we sent him off to bed. Should be sleeping soundly now." Shiro looked skeptical but nodded and decided for one night he should relax. Allura came over and engaged Shiro in a conversation about Black. Later on Shiro heads to Keith's bunk. He slid the door open, the very first thing he saw was the empty bed. "Keith?" Shiro stepped in to find him hopefully hiding but he wasn't there.

Keith wandered through the castle, winding up at the energy core room. "What is this?" He asked himself aloud. Keith sat at the edge of the platform, looking down into the seemingly endless core. Shiro's voice came through the broadcast system, "Keith is missing everyone. We need to find him."

The others all shot up from where they were, converging on Keith's room. "What do you mean he's gone?" Hunk asked anxiously. Shiro moved and revealed the empty bed. They all exchanged worried glances, Allura ordered everyone to spread out and search. Every paladin practically ran around the castle looking for Keith.

Meanwhile, Keith stared down at the core, placed precariously on the edge, not realizing a spasm could send him over the edge. Pidge ran past and saw him inside, "Keith!!!" She yelled. Keith slowly looked up, looking at Pidge with a blank look. "Keith... come to me..." She calmly said moving into the room and she held her hand out.

"Pidge, come look at this. It's so cool, It just goes on forever..." He stared back at the core. "Keith, I need you to come with me please. As your friend and partner."

Keith looked back over and nodded, slowly getting up. He walked over to PIdge, still too close to the edge. She grabbed his hand and yanked him to the door. He stumbled a little, "Pidge?.. Wh-what's wrong?"

"You..." She pointed a finger into his chest, "Were this close to dying."

"I... was?" Keith asked slowly, blinking his eyes tiredly. "Come on Keith, you need to rest." She led him back to his bed then on the broadcaster device, which was still in his room, she called, "Keith is back in bed." Shiro breathed a sigh of relief, along with the others as they headed back. Keith spasmed lightly next to Pidge. When they all reappeared Pidge explained, "He was in the core room this close to death." Shiro furrowed his brow, "Explain." He said, sitting next to Keith who was still spasming.

"He was sitting right on the edge looking down into the core when I found him. As he walked over to me I was worried he'd fall in so I tugged him away." Shiro sucked in a deep breath, "Goodness Keith." He said, running a hand through his shock of white hair. They all looked at Keith worriedly. Keith was staring at the wall, tracing a non-existent pattern on it with his finger. Shiro sighed and thanked everyone before settling Keith down for sleep. Everyone slowly filed out, leaving Shiro with the red paladin.

"Keith... I am losing control of you." Keith blinked at Shiro, "No one has control of me...not even me." He laughed like it was some big joke.

"Not exactly what by losing control but I am sort of losing you Keith, mentally."

"Nah, I'm just tired." Keith said, waving a hand as it spasmed. Shiro thought otherwise, 'No. I am, you are not the boy I know.' Keith suddenly gasped in pain, clutching his left hand. "Keith?" Shiro asked alarmed. Keith's forehead creased he grit his teeth. "Keith, let it go"

He shook his head, "N-Not a spasm. Just... hurts" Shiro nodded and he took hold of it gently. Keith whimpered quietly, biting his lip hard as Shiro rubbed it between his two hands trying to give it warmth gently. Keith gave Shiro a shaky grateful smile. Shiro smiled back and continued. The pain slowly slipped away and a soft sigh passed Keith's lips, "I-I think it's over now"

"Good." Shiro set the hand down and smiled, "I am here again tonight so don't hesitate to call for me." Keith nodded, shifting over in his bed, "May as well lie down then."

"I am on the floor. Don't worry about it, you need sleep." Shiro shook his head. Keith shook his also, "You're taking care of me, I don't want to put you out even more."

"If it makes you feel better Keith. I will do whatever."

Keith nodded, patting the bed next to him. "Like old times" he said with a smile. "Like old times" Shiro echoed moving. Keith laid his head on Shiro, absorbing the comfort and Shiro held Keith with an arm around him smiling and praying all goes well. Keith fell asleep after a few minutes. Shiro didn't fall asleep as easily and woke up frequently all night.

The next morning Keith was still asleep when it came time for breakfast. Shiro woke up and smiled, deciding it was best to let the kid sleep. Keith spasmed now and then, completely letting go in his sleep as his body flapped around wildly. Shiro watched and tried to keep him down. Keith spasmed for almost three minutes before calming down and Shiro let out a breath and stood, "I need help."

Shiro walked to the dining room, "Can anyone volunteer to sit with Keith?" Hunk stood up, feeling like he hadn't had much of a share in helping, "I'll go."

"Thank Hunk. I think sitting there is wearing on me." Shiro admitted. Hunk smiled encouragingly and patted Shiro's shoulder as he walked out. Shiro sighed and sat down in Hunk's place.

Hunk walked to Keith's room, finding the red paladin just waking up, "Hey Keith."

"Hey Hunk, what ya doin'" Keith yawned. "Shiro asked me to relieve him for a bit." He explained, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I see," Keith smiled a little, "We all need relief at times." Hunk nodded, "Yeah, especially Shiro. Things are so much harder on him than any of us thought." Keith nodded, "I know. He hides it well."

Hunk nodded, "Yeah, too well. Like someone else I know" Keith began to ask who then he stopped, "Oh." Hunk nodded again, "So how are you doing?"

"I am hurting still and we have decided it is just time that might heal me." Hunk nodded slowly, "And if it doesn't?"

"I really don't know. I wish it will just go away."

Hunk smiled, "I hope they will too." Keith shifted, "I am so restless." Hunk bit his lip, "I am not sure if Shiro wants you training anymore..."

"If he takes that away what do I have?" Hunk shrugged, "Your bed?" Keith let out a breath like a laugh, "Yeah, you're right."

His friend smiled, proud he was helping cheer Keith up a bit and Keith hadn't talked to Hunk like this in a while, if ever. "So Pidge and I are making Rover 2.0" Hunk said, "but we're having some trouble figuring out a way to make it so his code can't be copied so easily this time."

"Hmm. Sorry, I can't help. I wasn't any good at those tech things."

"Eh, it's alright man. Fighting is more your shtick." Keith nodded solemnly. Hunk smiled, "Maybe when you're better you can teach me some fighting techniques. That's one thing you're good at."

"Teaching? Not sure but we can try." Keith smiled. Hunk grinned "Maybe in exchange I can teach you some basic engineering."

"I'd like that. Thanks Hunk" Keith shook Hunk's hand and Hunk nodded "We could do it now if you want. It could get your mind off not being able to train." Keith smiled more, "That'd be really nice." Hunk smiled widely, "Want me to bring some stuff in here, or are you good to leave the room as long as I'm with you?"

"We can go out I guess. I am hungry so breakfast worked in may be good." Keith began to stand. Hunk nodded, standing up and hovering nearby in case Keith needed him. "Great! I helped Coran with breakfast today, so it wasn't that bad."

"Oh great. I was getting sick of disgusting goo." Hunk nodded, "We all are dude. I hope we stop at a new planet soon and gather more supplies."

"Do they have any idea where we go next?" Keith questioned, "Not yet. I think Allura's a bit concerned about entering any battle right now" Hunk answered. "Makes sense without all five paladins." Keith said bitterly.

Hunk didn't comment, not sure if he could without making it worse. They went to the kitchen and Hunk got some food. Keith put it in his mouth and it tasted similar to pancakes, "Oh Hunk... this is delicious." Hunk beamed at the praise, making a second helping for himself, "Thanks Keith."

"It has been forever since we had something earth-food tasting" Keith smiled. Hunk agreed, "Tell me about it. I wish we could make a pit stop at earth for supplies, but you know."

"Mhm I do." Keith's smile fell off. Keith didn't have much to return to on Earth but there everything had a sense of familiarity. Hunk noticed the smile fall and quickly changed the subject, "You know Lance tried the worst pickup line on Allura today."

"What was it this time?" Keith rolled his eyes but a small smile returned. "He said 'Are you my universe? Cause I can see the stars in your eyes." Hunk imitated Lance perfectly. Keith spat out his water laughing and Hunk grinned, watching Keith try to clean the water up while laughing, "You should have seen Allura's face. She looked ready to toss him out the air locker."

"Sometimes I wish she would. I mean really." Keith finally finished and tossed the rag away. Hunk shrugged, "Lance is a big flirt, but he's a good guy." Keith nodded, "I have learned that." Hunk nodded also, "Yeah, but seriously if he's ever getting really annoying just ask him to stop."

"I wonder why Allura hasn't done that yet." Keith shrugged and began to put the dish away. "She doesn't know Lance very well." Hunk said swallowing a bite of food, "Also I think in a way she's flattered. Did you see the way she lit up when Lance mentioned going shopping and buying her something shiny?"

"I forgot about that. Buy a woman, or alien female, something shiny and she'll be happy." Keith chuckled. Hunk nodded, "Not that Lance is really serious with her though."

"Yeah. But it is the only girl here in space that he seems to like." Keith walked back over and sat across from Hunk while he finished. Hunk shook his head, "Nah. He just flirts with her to pass the time, give himself something to do, something....normal, you know?" Keith nodded.

"Anyway, Shiro and Allura are definitely a thing."


	10. Chapter 10

“You think?" This got Keith's attention. Hunk nodded enthusiastically as he finished eating, "Totally man. You can just sort of tell when Shiro looks at her sometimes."

"I never really payed attention but I don't think so." Hunk shrugged, "Maybe you just haven't noticed. Haven't you noticed that Allura only ever talks to Shiro aside from missions? Or Coran but he's almost her father so..." Keith bit his lip, "Yeah, only Shiro." Hunk stood up to put his plate away. Keith hated Allura and could it be that Shiro had developed feelings for her? Keith didn't like that one bit. Hunk came back to see Keith spaced out, staring. More like glaring at the table. He bit his lip, thinking Keith was drifting again, "Keith? Buddy you still with me?" Keith looked up, "Yeah. I am here."

"You okay?"

"Yeah fine." Keith locked his feelings away again, "Want to start either training me or you?"

"I don't think Shiro wants you on the training deck just yet, so why don't I show you some engineering?" Keith nodded and they headed out. Hunk took him to the yellow lion and began teaching him some basic engineering on one of the engines. Keith tried to focus but what Hunk said about Shiro took his mind and in general became overwhelmed easily. They stopped after about an hour, Hunk thinking Keith was too confused right then. "Wow, a lot to process." Keith said holding his head.

Hunk nodded, "Yeah, it can be pretty complicated at first but you'll get the hang of it eventually."

"It would be helpful to have an idea what would be wrong with Red." Hunk agreed and they walked to the commons room. Pidge was fooling around with an Altean camera that Lance convinced her to fix and Shiro was talking with Allura on the couch about Earth versus Altea and how different they were. Keith frowned at Shiro and Allura but sat next to Hunk on another part of the couch. "Wanna play some cards? Lance and Pidge made a deck the other day."

"Sure. Sounds easy." The group played Go Fish for a while, Keith spasming now and then, but no one bothering to mention it aside from quiet inquiries afterward from Hunk or Shiro to see if he was okay. Overall Keith enjoyed himself with Hunk but still had some trouble functioning. The day passed slowly, Shiro getting up mid afternoon and coming over to Keith as he spasmed for the twenty-first time. Yes, Shiro was keeping count, "Keith, I think you should get some rest."

"Why? I am perfectly fine." Keith didn't bother looking up. "Keith, you've been spasming a lot. I think you should take a nap." Keith looked up and frowned at Shiro, "What would that do? I'd spasm then." Shiro winced, "I know, I know. But they don't wear you out as much when you sleep."

"Whatever. I'll see you then." Keith got up and walked past Shiro but patted Hunk on the shoulder before walking off. Shiro sighed softly walking after him. Hunk watched the leave, turning to Allura both making identical worried faces. 

Keith didn't like being rude to his older brother but Keith had an issue. Shiro fell into step behind Keith, not talking thought. Keith got to his room and sat on the bed. Shiro sits next to him, "Sorry for pushing you, but you need rest Keith."

"Doesn't matter. I don't care."

"Keith come on. We need you getting better and for that you need to rest." Keith just huffed some air out his nose, "Better? I doubt it."

"Keith..." Shiro frowned, sensing something else was up, "Keith what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just leave it alone." Shiro shook his head in response, "Keith, come on. I don't want to fight with you." Keith looked away and asked quietly, "Do you like Allura?" 

Shiro blinked, scratching the back of his head as he blushed faintly, "Maybe? I... don't exactly know."

"You don't? Well, some people think you do."

"Wait, really? Who?"

"I won't say."

Shiro shrugged, "That's fair I guess. But why are you asking?"

"Don't know." Keith shrugged. Shiro placed a hand on his shoulder, "Does it bother you?" He asked gently, understanding that Allura and Keith weren't on good terms. Keith nodded slightly. "Keith, look at me please?" Keith looked at Shiro with his dark eyes.

"No matter what Keith, if I discover that I do have feelings for her, that won't change the fact that you're my brother and I will always love you Keith." Shiro smiled a little and took Keith's hand, "Brothers forever remember?" Keith looked at their hands and smiled but something else wasn't right and the smile disappeared, "Shiro, I love you too but sometimes what you say seems to be pitying me. I know better than to believe that it'll be the same." Shiro furrowed his eyebrows, "Pitying you? Like how Keith?"

"I don't have anyone else besides you so the fact you will always love me? I know you will but girls generally take priority."

"Keith, family is first priority here. I'm not going to abandon you. I'm not even sure how I feel about Allura right now." Keith simply nodded in response.

"Keith, I won't let it happen if it's going to cause a rift between us."

"Who am I to stop you? If you like her then like her, I won't care."

Shiro sighed, "Get some sleep. We'll talk more later." Keith nodded and laid down. "Want me to stay?"

"You don't have too." Keith mumbled into the pillow. Shiro nodded, "Goodnight Keith. We'll wake you for dinner." Keith nodded and tried to sleep.

"What is Keith so worried about?" Shiro asked himself. He sighed, 'Patience yields focus' he reminded himself. Shiro sat on his bunk and tried to think, he wasn't able to come up with a solution mostly because he wasn't sure where he stood on the Allura thing. "I mean she is nice... but do I like her?" The young man shrugged to himself, "I'm not really sure." Shiro sat there for a long time thinking till it was time to get Keith.

Keith hadn't slept much since he was also thinking but he did get some rest. Shiro came in, "Hey, ready for dinner?"

"Yep, all set" The pair went to dinner, neither really talking. Once they got there Keith talked to Hunk and Pidge about setting up another time to learn engineering. Coran and Lance walked in, "We cleaned all the expulsion systems in the castle today, number one!" Coran told Shiro cheerfully. Lance groaned as he sat down, "All twenty-eight of them." 

"Gave you a workout huh Lance?" Keith smiled. Lance glared at him, but without heat, "I need a vacation."

"If you want me to take over some day let me know." Lance smirked at Keith's offer, "Okay...next month you can help Coran on sewer duty."

"Fine, if I am not better by then"

"Oh no, you didn't make any conditions when you said you'd do it. Next month is your turn."

"Alright Lance, well said." Lance nodded and gave Hunk a grateful smile when he brought Lance a plateful of food, "Thanks Big guy."

"No problem Lance." Hunk smiled. Lance dug in with fervor while listening to Coran tell Shiro all about their 'adventure'. Soon they finished and left to the common room. They just sit around and talk, each doing their own thing. Keith and the three paladins played cards besides Shiro. Lance grinned and set his last card down, "Yes! Booyah! I win! Hey Princess, how about a kiss to the winner?" Keith rolled his eyes and Allura gave Lance a 'seriously?" look. Lance shrugged and turned back to the game, "She can't handle my awesomeness." Everyone groaned and Keith continued shuffling the cards. Lance chuckled to himself, leaning back to wait for the next round. "Want to keep playing this game?" Keith asked and the others agreed, simply wanting to pass the time.

Keith went to deal when he spasmed suddenly and the cards flew everywhere. "Whoops." He said and leaned down to pick them up. The other looked a bit worried, but didn't comment as they helped him pick them up. Keith shuffled once more and dealt. They played cards for about an hour and a half.

Eventually Keith yawned and stood up, "I am wiped out. See you all tomorrow."

"Goodnight" They all echoed. Shiro subtly raised an eyebrow as he left, making a silent inquiry if Keith wanted him to come along. Keith didn't respond and just left. Shiro frowned lightly, but decided that Keith just needed space. Essentially Keith was guarded all the time now. Lance and Hunk started talking and Allura engaged Shiro in conversation again. Shiro had a difficult time focusing on the conversation and soon excused himself to bed. Keith didn't sleep till around three when his eyes closed. Shiro went to bed in his own room, hoping Keith would be okay.

In the early morning an alarm sounds as Allura comes on the system, "Paladins! We have been found!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued support of Voltron Legendary Defender Fanfiction: Keith. It means a lot to me and my co-writer that everyone is enjoying this so much! Sorry for taking forever to update but my co-writer and I are very busy people. Keep staying awesome and thanks again!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Shiro bolted up from a set of push ups and ran down the hall to the bridge, locking Keith's door before Keith could get out. All the paladins except Keith assembled. Keith jumped out of bed and ran out except that he banged into the door face first, "Ah! SHIRO!!!"

Shiro felt kinda bad about locking Keith in when he heard the loud thud behind him, but he didn't think that Keith was in any condition to pilot a ship. Allura showed the paladins where the Galra fleet was and Shiro gave directions. They all flew into the fray, though each feeling a little empty. The paladin bond being weakened without Keith. "Shiro? What if we need Voltron?" Pidge asked over the com in the middle of the scrimmage. Shiro bit his lip, "If we need Voltron, Allura can free Keith from his room." She took the answer and everyone flew trying to destroy the ships. A laser shot out of one of the ships and struck the green lion. "Oh No!" They heard Pidge exclaimed as the beam and the lion made contact. Shiro grit his teeth and asked tensely, "Pidge are you okay?"

"I think so Shiro. Nothing deep."

Lance cut in, "Shiro, we're pretty outnumbered. I think we need Voltron. We need Keith." Shiro bit his lip again and watched before agreeing, "Alright. Allura? Release Keith and get him out here." He commanded as a blast flew by. Allura frowned, "I don't trust that Keith can do this Shiro. Maybe I should fly red."

"No Allura, Red will keep him safe as well as he can. Without you a lot of the castle can't function so we need you safe. Let Keith out."

"Fine. But I don't like this Shiro." Allura released Keith's door. He immediately ran to Red, knowing the others must need help, "Shiro, what's going on?"

"We need Voltron Keith. Get out as fast as you can and we'll assemble." Keith nodded quickly and flew out. He covered Hunk as a ship tried to hit him, "Ready when you are."

Assemble Voltron!" Shiro said. "YEAH!"They shouted and flew into the giant robot. Shiro directed the attack of the defender and each paladin played their part. Keith's concentration was on point, so everyone could feel through the bond the second he started to get confused. Everyone began to notice that his reflexes weren't normal but it didn't damage the overall attack.

Keith paused suddenly, hands frozen on the controls. He stared out at the ships, paling, "W-what?"

"Keith? What are you doing?" Lance reprimanded into the com at Keith. "I-I.... don't... what are we...?" Keith spasmed lightly. Each paladin paled slightly but Shiro lost color almost totally. "Oh no." Hunk said panicking slightly.

"Sh-Shiro?" Keith called, "W-what's going on?" He spasmed again, small whimpers echoing over the coms. Shiro tried to think but the whole situation overwhelmed him, "We are fighting Keith. I need you to fight the spasm. For me Keith."

Keith sniffled, nodding as he grit his teeth and suppressed the spasm. They all felt the tension as he was going through and when it relaxed Shiro smiled a little, "Good job Keith."

Keith exhaled slowly, "Okay. L-let's end this."

They all nodded and finished the defensive attack. They disbanded, Keith flying Red back with Shiro guiding him. When they landed Shiro waited for Keith to come out of Red. He didn't show. "Keith?" He called and went up to Red's cockpit. Keith was out of the seat, lying on the floor, curled in on himself with his face twisted in pain.

"Oh no." Shiro quickly walked over and kneeled next to him, "Keith buddy?"

LKeith twitched, one eye barely opening to see Shiro, "Hhng..." Shiro raked his hand through his hair and set a gentle hand on Keith's face. Keith breathed heavily, biting his lip hard. "Easy." Shiro cooed and tried to get Keith to release biting his lip worried he'll hurt himself more. Almost ten minutes later Keith suddenly went limp, trying to catch his breath. Shiro decided to take him off Red so he lifted Keith into his arms and took him gently back into the castle's main room. Keith leaned his head on Shiro, "Worst one yet..."

"I saw that. Don't worry, we will help you."

He nodded slowly, worn out from the attacks he'd suffered. "Good job out there today Keith." Shiro encouraged. "Thanks. But it didn't go as well as planned."

"Some things don't."

Keith nodded again falling silent. "Want to sleep? I can move into your room." Shiro offered and felt bad for his younger brother. Keith made a face, "I'm good."

"Okay. Just rest here." Keith nodded as Shiro set him down on the couch, Shiro adjusted Keith so he was somewhat comfortable and sat next to him. The others filed in quietly. "Hey guys. Good job." Shiro commended then said, "You okay Pidge?"

She nodded, "Fine, just a scorch or two on Green."

"Good." Shiro nodded. "How's Keith?" Hunk asked looking at the dozing teen. "Scared I'd say. I guess he had a really bad spasm after we got back." Lance bit his lip, "How can we help? He seems to be getting worse, not better."

"Anyone have ideas?" Shiro looked around. They shook their heads, "My dad may be a doctor but I never studied biology too in depth." One said. "I wish there was a way to contact a doctor." Shiro whispered. They all agreed, "I don't understand how he can become so confused so suddenly." Hunk whispered, sitting down.

"Looks like we all are confused." Shiro smiled but nodded, "I understand Hunk what you mean though. I know a little bit and clouded mind and consciousness is a symptom."

"At least he didn't faint while we were out there. That wouldn't have been good." Lance sat down, ringing his legs up to hug. "No way. That would have made it all harder." Shiro looked at Keith and put a hand gently on his arm. Keith stirred, mumbling in his sleep. Shiro shook his head, "I am out of ideas."

Pidge sighed sadly, "What'll happen if he never gets better?"

They all looked solemnly at each other but Shiro would hear none of it, "He will get better. We won't let him not because he is our brother and paladin. There is always a cure." Lance glanced at Hunk who frowned and looked away from Shiro. "Guys. I feel responsible for this problem that we are facing but we will help him." Shiro tried to perk everyone up but it was in vain. Pidge nodded, "Sure Shiro. Of course we will."

"Thank you Pidge. I am going to have Allura and Coran help us locate someone who knows some medicines we can try." Hunk and Lance nodded, "Sounds like a good idea." They nodded and Shiro decided to go see Allura now leaving everyone to watch Keith.

Lance stared at Keith intensely, "Think if we stare at him long and hard enough he'll be cured? You know, mind over matter?"

 

Pidge adjusted her glasses, "I doubt it Lance." He sighed, "I didn't think so, but hey, worth a shot."

"Yeah." No one was very enthusiastic. Keith spasmed in his sleep.

Shiro walked up to Allura, "Allura, we need your help."

"Of course Shiro. What is it?"

"Is there somewhere where the inhabitants are well versed in medicine? Or anything like that?" She furrowed her brow, "I'm not completely sure. We could check the systems near us and try to find one."

"Please."

"I'll do it right away Shiro. Number one priority."

"Thank you Allura. It is very important to the whole crew." She nodded and smiled, "Of course Shiro." Shiro's face was showing stress from the ordeal and nodded, "Thank you."

Meanwhile Keith stirred in his sleep, mumbling again, "Kashi..."


	12. Chapter 12

Pidge whispered to the crew, his mumbling drawing her attention, "He wants Shiro." Lance glanced over from where he was talking to Hunk, "Huh?"

"Keith wants Shiro. He just mumbled Kashi."

"Oh. Should we go get him?"

"Maybe. Not sure. Maybe wait till we hear more." Keith settled down for a few minutes before mumbling again, "...on't go... Kashi..."

"Yeah, I think we should go get him." Pidge ran out. Lance knelt next to Keith, "Easy Keith. He's coming."

Pidge ran into the room and looked for Shiro, "Shiro." Shiro glanced over, "Yeah? What do you need, Pidge?"

"Keith is mumbling your name. We think you should come." Pidge said anxiously. Shiro paled slightly and quickly followed Pidge to where Lance and Hunk were trying to keep an almost frantically sleeping Keith calm. Lance and Hunk moved away slightly as Shiro comes in with Pidge, "Keith? I am here." Shiro said calmly. Keith stopped stirring, a tiny whisper being heard, "Kashi?"

"It's me Keith. Right here." He got down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Keith reached out and grabbed Shiro's sleeve, "Thought you... lef...gone..."

"No, I was right here." Shiro tried to calm him down. "Don' go... can't... 'gain..." Keith's lower lip trembled. "I am not going anywhere." Shiro held his hand and squeezed it. KEith settled down a little, mumbling, but no longer coherent. Shiro rubbed his head gently.

Hunk spoke up quietly behind him, "Is he okay?"

Shiro shakes his head, "I don't know."

"Maybe having him help today was too much..." Lance said hesitantly. "Maybe Lance, but we couldn't defeat those ships without Voltron and I don't need to worry about Allura too." Lance nodded, "True." Shiro just watches Keith. Keith eventually settles down completely, no longer mumbling or stirring in his sleep. Shiro decides to just stay. The others eventually moved on with their day. Shiro watched Keith and thought, 'He really is attached to me. He may think he'll lose me to Allura?' Shiro hummed thoughtfully, rubbing Keith's back as he shifted, 'I won't know till he tells me.'

Keith spasmed lightly in his sleep, a small distressed noise slipping into the air. Shiro leaned back on the chair. The younger boy stirred, sounding panicked and he mumbled again as Shiro's hand fell to his lap. Shiro grasped Keith's hand again and Keith immediately went silent and calm. Keith slept through the early afternoon, waking near dinner.

"Hey there Keith." Keith blinked, feeling a bit disoriented, "Hey..."

"How are you feeling?" Shiro smiled and rubbed Keith's head. "Okay I guess." Keith stretched, "What time is it?"

"Close to dinner. You were asleep all afternoon after we got back." Keith nodded, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he sat up, "Sorry, didn't mean to fall asleep."

"You should have slept. Don't apologize." Shiro said, "We all wanted you too. How did you sleep? Okay?"

Keith hesitated for a split second before nodding, "Yeah, it was good."

"You sure? It seemed as though you were having a rough time." Shiro raised an eyebrow. Keith fiddled with his gloves, "I... may have had a nightmare." Shiro nodded, "Want to talk about it?" Keith shook his head quietly, "Okay. If you ever do I am here okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Shiro." Keith stood up, "I hope Hunk's almost done with dinner. I'm starving."

"Yeah, same here." Shiro walked with Keith to the dining room and sat down. Keith sat down as Pidge and Allura came in, "Hey guys!" Pidge said cheerfully.

"Hi Pidge. How is your lion? And you?" Shiro didn't want anyone else hurt in the battle since Keith wasn't better yet. "Fine Shiro. Green is healing nicely. Allura has Coran and I working on the sensors to help find a medically suited planet nearby."

"Thanks for doing this guys." Shiro smiled and thanked Hunk for what he put in front of him, "How is the progress on the sensors coming?"

"Pretty good. We've already scanned a few of the closer planets, but none of them are advanced enough yet."

Shiro nodded and began to eat. Keith cocked his head to the side, a little confused, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Shiro asked us to scan different planets for ones that are well-versed in medicine. We want to help you get better." Pidge piped up and adjusted her glasses. "Oh." Keith looked mildly surprised, "Uh. Thanks." Shiro nodded again.

Lance and Coran never showed up for dinner, both working on the scanning. Shiro turned to Allura, "Thank you Allura for helping Keith like this." Allura gave a slight nod, "Of course Shiro." Shiro smiled a little and they continued talking through dinner. Keith was silent all through dinner, thinking about how they may find a planet for them to get him some help. 'Wow, I didn't think they cared this much. What am I thinking? Shiro asked them too. Of course they'd do it if he asked.' Keith thought to himself bitterly. He spasmed lightly, biting his tongue to keep quiet, 'I'm probably just a burden to them. Allura must really hate me for all the trouble I am causing. All because of my hot-head and Shiro leaving." Keith stood up as he finished eating, "I'll see you all tomorrow." He left to his room quickly.

"Wonder what is eating him. He can't be going to bed, he just woke up." Hunk looked a little confused.

Shiro pursed his lips, "He's just working through his thoughts. The battle must have been rough on him."

'And he's having some other problems with me and Allura.' Shiro thought. "Yeah. You going to be in there tonight again?" Hunk questioned. "Probably. I don't want to leave him alone for too long. After what happened today... it's not a good idea." Shiro grimaced, shaking the image of Keith in his lion that morning out of his head. They all nodded but Allura spoke up,

"Just don't lose track of your own health Shiro. The responsibility is beginning to show the strain." Shiro frowned a little, "Right. Now I'm more worried with Keith's health Allura."


	13. Chapter 13

"I know that we all need to be in tip-top shape ourselves to give the best care."

Shiro hummed in a soft agreement, "Then you better find a planet soon." Allura looked at him seriously for a moment then stood, she nodded stiffly and left. PIdge tagged along after her. Shiro let out a breath, "This is difficult." Hunk nodded, "Do you need any more help? I could stay with Keith tonight, I don't mind."

"I can handle the night shifts. Thanks Hunk but you keeping him busy yesterday helped me a lot."

"No problem Shiro. Anytime, really." He smiled supportively. Shiro smiled back and stood, patting Hunk's shoulder. Hunk watched him leave, rubbing his shoulder where Shiro patted it, 'Okay, ow. Shiro really doesn't know the strength of that arm.'

Shiro went to Keith's room and looked in. Keith had his hair back in a ponytail, the lights adjusted to accommodate his shadow boxing. He was too focused to hear Shiro. Shiro watched from the door and he could tell that Keith was stressed by the amount of power her was putting in. Keith panted harshly as he boxed his heart out, taking a punch for each awful thought that crept up on him. "Keith stop." Shiro had to intervene because he thought that with Keith in such a state, his body wouldn't be able to take the powerful thrusts of shadow boxing. He ducked a few punches as Keith slowed and Shiro put both hands on Keith's shoulders. Keith slowed down, staying silent to get his breath back, "What is it now?"

"You can't force yourself at such a rate."

Keith huffed, wiping his brow, "I'm fine Shiro. It's just shadow boxing."

"I don't care Keith. I don't need to to deal with more problems. I know you aren't actually getting bruises but everything internal is dealing with the stress of the spasms, we don't know how much else it can take with the physical activity." Keith shook out of Shiro's grasp, "Shrio, I just slept like, eight hours, I think I can handle a little training."

Shiro frowned and turned, "Fine. Train." and with that he left. Keith scowled, "Fine I will!" He said defiantly to the air around him. He tightened his ponytail and started again.

Shiro was almost done with it. He didn't want to give up on Keith but Keith didn't want the help it seemed. He went to his own room. Keith trained for well over an hour, working through any spasms and pain until a large pain attacked him. He gasped, falling to his knees as he wrapped his arms around himself. Keith shook with high intensity for long minutes and at one point he gasped, "Shiro!" In a loud whisper before blacking out on the floor. He fell over onto his side, arms still wrapped around himself, dried tears on his cheeks.

Pidge walked past the room to hers and looked in. She gasped and rushed over and dropped next to him, "Keith?! Wake up please!" There was no response from Keith, just his irregular breathing and his chest moving a little under Pidge's hands. 'At least he is alive.; She thought to herself but tried to revive Keith. Keith remained unresponsive, face pale against the silver metal floor.

Pidge was scared, she hadn't ever seen anyone like this before and she looked around his room anything to help, her eyes landed on the broadcasting device. She grabbed it and hastily turned it on, "Guys! I need help in Keith's room. He is unconscious!"

Shiro blanched, 'No!' He stood and ran as fast as possible to Keith's room, the others, minus Allura, close behind. "Pidge, what's happened?!"

"I-I don't know," She stammered, "I was going to my room and he was lying unconscious on the floor. He won't wake up."

'No no no, he can't do this. We can't lose him, /I/ can't lose him!' Shiro knelt down next to Keith, "How long since you found him?"

"I don't know. Maybe ten minutes. But he was unconscious before that." Pidge moved to give Shiro some room. Shiro nodded, shaking Keith lightly, "Come on, wake up Keith." 

Keith didn't respond and instead was limp against Shiro's tactic. Shiro's hand scrambled to grab Keith's wrist, feeling for a pulse. Shiro detected a very weak pulse, almost undetectable but it is there.

'I let this happen. I should have stopped him. I should have been there for him when he wasn't for himself.'

"This is bad. Really bad. His pulse is barely there." Shiro said sadly. "What do we do?" Lance spoke up worridly. "I-I-I don't know." Shiro carefully maneuvered Keith's head onto his lap, "Nothing we can do with the pods unable to help." Every paladin looked gravely at each other.

"I should have stopped him. I knew he was too sick to train." Shiro berated himself.


	14. Chapter 14

Hunk tried to lighten the mood, "At least he isn't dead... right?" Lance gave Hunk a half smile for his effort, "Right Hunk." Hunk let out a breath of relief. Shiro hoisted Keith up to put him to bed. Keith made a small noise of discomfort. They all looked hopeful at the noise. Keith's head lolled to one side, eyes opening to barely a crack, "S-Shi..." He said softly, barely discernible. Keith's head was pounding and his whole body ached. "Keith." Shiro whispered back, his voice cracking. Keith made a slight hum, "'ts me...."

"You gave me a heart attack."

"S'rry..." Keith took in a deep breath, "Think... you... were... right....s'too much..."

"I don't care about that now Keith. You are alive." Shiro wiped his face. Keith nodded a little, eyes shutting again. "Don't fall asleep again Keith. I know you are tired and you hurt but I need to know you are still with me." Keith hummed again, opening his eyes. "M'wake." Shiro tucked the blanket around Keith, Keith smiling just a little. Pidge sat down on the bed placing a hand on Keith's leg, "Don't scare us like that again."

'When he gets to a better state I am going to punch him.' Shiro thought to himself but he just watched Keith closely. Keith gave a small barely there laugh, "I won't."

"You had better not." Pidge gave a reassuring smile. Lance came over, "Yeah Mullet. Shiro nearly had a heart attack." Shiro nodded, "But we all were terrified. You gave us a scare Keith, but here you are." Keith nodded again, but he stopped smiling, too tired to put forth the effort. "Do you think you could take a sip of water?" Shiro questioned. Keith vaguely wondered why but nodded all the same. "Pidge, can you go get a water pouch?" He asked turning to Pidge. She nodded and ran off. Hunk moved aside for her as she ran out, coming over and standing by the bed.

"Hey buddy." He smiled. Keith's lips twitched upward for just a second, "Hey Hunk..."

"I am glad you are still here. You would have loused on our bargain." A slight huffing laugh parted Keith's lips, "Right..." Hunk was happy he got Keith to smile a little. Pidge came back with the water and handed it to Shiro. Shiro helped Keith sit up enough to drink but Keith didn't have much and pushed it away. He shook his head as he pushed it away, "No more..." Shiro moved it to the floor and laid Keith back down. Keith closed his eyes, utterly exhausted. Shiro decided to let him sleep but kept an eye on him. The others stayed for a while before asking Shiro if he'd be okay watching Keith by himself.

"I'll be fine. Thanks guys." They nodded and left quietly. Shiro looked at Keith and said quietly,

"This is my fault again. If I had only stayed, you wouldn't be as bad as you are now. I lost it. I never do but I got so annoyed you didn't want help so I lost my head. Leaving is the worst thing to do to someone sick."

Shiro went silent as he listened to Keith's breathing, wishing he would get better soon. 'Please let us find a person or planet soon. Please...' He pleaded internally. The night passed slowly, Keith definitely out for the count. Shiro tried to sleep but he constantly woke up with the vision of Keith pale and unconscious in his arms.

The next morning came, Keith still asleep. Shiro was also exhausted from a long night but he was awake. Keith slept through the entire morning. Shiro watched him and though, 'at least no spasms.'

By the mid afternoon Keith still hadn't woken up. Shiro began to panic a little and he shook Keith a little. Keith stirred a little, but ultimately remained unconscious. That was enough to satisfy Shiro's worry about whether the boy was alive or not. He sat back, breathing a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness." Pidge came by with some food for Shiro. "How is he?" She asked quietly, looking at Keith apprehensively.

"Still alive but he hasn't moved at all. No spasms and boy am I happy about that." Shiro relaxed slightly. "Maybe that means he's getting better?" She asked hopefully. "Maybe. I don't want to get my hopes up though." She nodded calming down a little, "Do you want to take a break? I could watch him for you." Shiro shook his head, "A lot of times if something happens it is because I have left. Like he can sense I am gone. I'll feel better if I stay. But could you bring me the cards you guys made? It may keep my mind busy." He inquired.

Pidge smiled, "Sure!" She left and came back after a few minutes, "Want me to keep you company?"

"It would be appreciated Pidge. Thanks." She nodded, sat down and dealt out a game of rummy.

"Matt told me once that you guys used to play rummy a lot back at the Garrison." Shiro nodded, "We did. Matt and I did after 'lights out' because we couldn't relax much before then." Shiro looked at his hand and then looked up at Pidge, "He loved you a lot Katie. Talked just about non--stop about you."

Pidge looked up from her hand, eyes slightly misty, "He did?"

"Mhm. I felt like I knew you because of all he said. She was kind, smart, determined, strong-minded. Everything I know you are. We'll find them both, they were good friends of mine Katie." Shiro said quietly and honestly.

Pidge took her glasses off, wiping her eyes before lunging forwards and giving Shiro a hug. Shiro smiled and hugged her back, "Promise me you'll be careful so you get to meet them again in one piece." Pidge nodded, "I promise. If you promise to do the same."

"I'll try." Shiro squeezed her, "Katie, you were your father's biggest treasure and they both wanted to be back for you." She sniffed, "I miss them. I miss them so much!" She hugged him tighter, fighting back tears. "You can just let them go Katie. I know how much you missed them." Shiro rubbed her back. Pidge bit her lip, finally letting her tears fall with quiet sobs.

Shiro smiled a little because Katie didn't have anyone else who understood what she was going through and he wanted to be there for her. Pidge sniffled and pulled away after a few minutes, "Thanks Shiro."

"I am always ready to talk Katie. If you need it." She nodded, picking her hand back up as she put her glasses back on, "Back at you big guy."


	15. Chapter 15

Shiro nodded and picked up his hand of cards. They played cards for a while, startling a little when Keith spasmed abruptly. They both looked up to Keith in bed. Keith spasmed violently, his body inching towards the edge of the bed. Shiro jumped up and moved Keith back towards the wall, away from the edge. Keith's muscles twitched under Shiro's hands, his face contorting in discomfort. Shiro tried to help but Keith was at the mercy of his muscles. Pidge frowned, upset at the sight of her friend in such a state. Slowly Keith calmed down and Shiro released his grip. Keith made a huffing noise, slowly opening his eyes. "Keith?"

Keith blinked, smiling weakly up at Shiro, "Hey..."

"Hey sleepy head. You have slept all night and all morning."

"I have?" His brow wrinkled, eyes looking upset. Shiro nodded, "But you didn't spasm the entire time but there were times I thought you left me. Thankfully it was just needed rest."

"Oh." Keith nodded slowly, "Sorry..."

"It is okay. How are you?"

"I'm okay." Keith said quietly. "Want anything? We are at your service." Shiro smiled a little. "Some water?" Keith asked, his throat dry. "Sure." Shiro bent down and got the water pouch Pidge had given to him and opened it for Keith. Keith struggled to sit up, grunting a little as his arms shook from the strain. Pidge got up and helped support him. Keith blushed faintly in embarrassment, "Thanks Pidge."

"No problem Keith." She smiled brightly. He sipped the water, still not managing much. Shiro frowned at how weak Keith was, the once mighty fighter brought to this. "Okay, you don't need to force yourself." Shiro put down the pouch. Keith nodded a bit, Pidge helping him to lie back down. "We missed you guys at breakfast." Pidge said to both. Keith frowned a little, "Sorry, I don't mean to sleep so long."

"Like Shiro said, it was important." She said taking his hand gently, "Don't worry about it." Keith nodded, giving her hand a weak squeeze. He still felt bad for being such a burden to everyone. Pidge smiled enough to lighten the dark mood, "Want us to make conversation? Or let you sleep?" Keith made a face, "I've slept enough already."

"Alright alright." She smiled putting her hands up in mock surrender. "What should we talk about?" Keith shrugged a little, "How are the sensors going?"

"Almost done with the ones to scan furthest out in range."

"That's good." Keith smiled a little, "I hope it works."

"I am positive it will. Lance, Coran, Allura, Hunk, and I are all working on it." Keith nodded, "You guys make a good team."

"Well, there are the occasional misinterpretations of informations and someone ducking duty but yeah. For the most part." Keith laughed a little bit. Shiro smiled at the interaction between the two, thinking Keith might be connecting a little more with his teammates. Pidge laughed happily, excited to finally start getting to know Keith. They talked for a little while, but Keith wore down after a half hour. He yawned a little as Pidge spoke animatedly about something that happened back at the Garrison. She stopped after her story and the hand she was still holding, "You should sleep." Keith made a face, "M'beginning to hate that word..." Pidge giggled, "Whatever, you need to."

He sighed heavily, "Why? I wake up just as tired..."

"True I guess." Shiro said. Keith smiled and weakly pumped a fist into the air, "Victory." They all laughed. Keith however did eventually lose the battle to sleep, not ten minutes later he drifted off. Pidge smiled at Keith and squeezed his hand gently. Shiro brushed Keith's hair back and pulled the covers up a bit, "Sleep well Keith." Pidge let go of his hand and gently put it on Keith's chest and she turned to Shiro, "He is happier." Shiro nodded a little, "I'm afraid it may just be because he is tired."

"I hope not. I like this Keith." Pidge smiled back at Keith's peaceful face. Shiro smiled, "This illness or whatever it is, is giving you a chance to see him with his walls down."

"Hunk and I both. Lance, Allura, and Coran don't see it is much or he puts the walls up when they are around." She paused before cautiously venturing to ask, "He isn't super tough inside is he?"


	16. Chapter 16

Shiro shook his head, smiling sadly, "No, he isn't. He simply doesn't know how to let people in to see the real him."

""I guess I understand to some point. Maybe he think if people see the real him they won't respect him as mch. I don't know much about him and his past before Voltron but I respect the instincts he has." Pidge smiled. Shiro smiled, leaning back against the wall, "I could tell you a little if you want." Pidge nodded, "Please."

Shiro nodded, "I can't tell you everything. Keith wouldn't forgive me, but I can tell you a little."

"Whatever you can please." She sat back on the floor and gave Shiro her attention.

"Well, I didn't meet Keith until he was seven. But I know that he had been in orphanages and foster homes for about three years before that. Some of the places he stayed weren't... nice." Shiro frowned deeply, but moved on quickly. "So Keith became really untrustful when it came to meeting anyone. He was good at fighting because he had to learn so the other kids at the orphanage wouldn't bully him."

Pidge's eyes widened a little, "I-I couldn't imagine."

Shiro nodded, "Because he didn't stay at foster homes for long, by the time we got him he didn't believe we'd actually keep him. He thought we'd give him back like everyone else."

"BUt you didn't right? I would hope not. Probably not since you two are so close and you know all this." Shiro laughed a little,

"No, we kept him. We grew really close. But... my parents died when I was eighteen. The courts wouldn't let me take care of Keith myself. I was already in the Garrison and I didn't have a steady income..." Shiro frowned deeply again, looking at Keith sadly, "He got put back in the system."

"Oh no." These stories made more of Pidge's feminine side come out in her responses, "That is terrible. He has really had a rough time." Shiro nodded, "We kept in touch, but.. I couldn't be there for him like I wanted to." Pidge nodded and put a hand on Shiro's. Shiro smiled softly at her, "He never gave up though. He got a scholarship to the Garrison and enlisted. He was there for almost half a year before I got sent out to Kerberos."

"Did he drop after that? I remember hearing that he was a dropout. All the students and teachers there were really mad about that."

Shiro nodded, "After the Garrison blamed me for the "crash" Keith, uh, punched an instructor who tried to use me as a bad example." Shiro half smiled.

"He did what?" Pidge was surprised, "I mean I knew he was a hot-head and he had the fighting experience but to do that? He must have really loved you Shiro." Shiro laughed, "Yeah, he went out to his shack after that. Started looking for Blue." Pidge sat back shocked, "I never... that is just... wow." Shiro laughed again a little quieter, "Yeah. He's pretty amazing." Pidge looked over at Keith and she had a new respect for him.

"I'm proud of him. He really pulled through for me when I was gone. Even if he got hit, he was doing it to protect his team." Pidge nodded not looking away, "He is a great leader Shiro. Even though he has problems with his temper which can cause some issues, but he holds the team together by being so cool in the heat of battle." Shiro smiled, looking at Keith, "Hear that buddy? Gotta stop saying you're not fit to lead Voltron." Pidge giggled, "Yeah. But we need you too Shiro. We all do. If something happened-"

Shiro smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry KAtie. I don't plan on disappearing ever again." She smiled and got up to hug Shiro again, "Thanks again Shiro." Shiro smiled, hugging her back and ruffling her hair a little, "Of course Pidge."

"You are the only one who understands me to a point. No one will but at least you know."

Shiro hugged her tighter, "I'm here for you Katie. We'll find them. Maybe you and Keith can talk about it. Keith knows what it's like. He lost me."

"Maybe. One day maybe I can sit in here and talk to him you think? Do you think he'll say anything?" Shiro frowned thoughtfully. "Maybe. You may have to do most of the talking though."

"I can always talk." She giggled, "We can always try..." Shiro smiled at her, "I'm sure he'd like it, even if not at first. He's not the best at making friends." She nodded, "Well, he made two with Hunk and I." Shiro smiled, "I hope he knows that." She smiled in return, "I do to. Do you think when he gets better we could talk? Or when his guard is down." Shiro thought about it for a minute, "When he is better would be best."

"We just can't forget."

Shiro nodded seriously, "We won't." The two talked a little more. Shiro eventually noticed Pidge starting to tire out. He smiled gently, "It's getting late. You should go to bed."

"Do I have to Shiro? You need rest too." She tried to make her face look not as tired but her whole body ached for bed. Shiro smiled, "I'll be fine here. Young geniuses like you need sleep though."

"I can relieve you tomorrow morning okay?"

"Sure, now get to bed." Shiro got up and gently pulled her up. She nodded and smiled before leaving, "Night Shiro."

"Night Katie." Shiro smiled at the auburn haired female as she left. She went to bed and fell asleep with a giant smile on her face. Shiro sighed softly and laid down closing his eyes. Sleep came quickly for once, exhaustion creeping up on him.

The next morning early Pidge went to Keith's room and peeked in. Shiro had fallen halfway to the floor during the middle of the night, just his upper torso against the bed. She giggled quietly and went to get some food for her and Keith then went back. Shiro stirred as her light footsteps entered the room. PIdge walked over and started eating. He opened his eyes slowly, "Mornin' Katie."

"Morning Shiro."

He yawned and sat up, cracking his neck, "Sleep good?" She nodded, "Very good. You really helped me yesterday." Shiro smiled warmly at her, "I'm glad I helped."

"Now time for me to help you." She smiled, "You know Shiro? I am glad I can be me with you. As Katie..." Shiro smiled, laying a hand on her knee, "You can be yourself with all of us Katie."

"Not as Katie I feel though."

"Even as Katie. All you have to do is ask everyone to call you by your real name."

"Should I Shiro? Won't it annoy people that I am a girl?"

"Katie. They already know that. Just because you acted like a guy back at the Garrison doesn't mean you have to here. You're Katie. You always have been. The others know that." Pidge took a deep breath, "Okay... I'll do it." She nodded affirmatively. Shiro grinned and hugged her, "Now everyone can know the real you, just like Keith." She hugged him back. As he let go Pidge giggled, "Now, go to breakfast and don't tell anyone to call me Katie yet, I want to do it." Shiro chuckled and stood up, "Yes ma'am." He saluted her and walked out.

Katie giggled, happy to be free and sat down. Keith woke up a while later, shifting to his side. Katie smiled as his eyes opened. Keith registered her after a moment, "Hey Pidge."

"Who is Pidge? I am Katie." She giggled. Keith blinked for a second then smiled, "Oh. Hey Katie. Going by your real name now?" She nodded, "Yeah, I want to be me. Not Pidge. How are you feeling?" Keith made a so so noise, "I'm okay."

"Good. I have food in case you want more than water." Keith shook his head, "Not hungry but thanks."

"Of course. Tell me if you want anything. I sent Shiro to breakfast and take a break. You are stuck with me."

Keith smiled, "At least you're not Lance." He joked, not really meaning it. "I guess." She ignored the comment. Happy he was joking around and smiling. After talking a while Keith turned serious, "Katie, is Shiro okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"Shiro said the Black Lion transported him because he was too stressed after I got hurt. But he came back to me being worse and I'm worried about him."

Katie took a moment to compose her thoughts, "Well Keith, in all honesty, Shiro is taking this pretty hard. He is just concerned when he sees you spasm harshly and when you pass out. I don't know whether he will disappear again but I think he won't because he is integral to your progress. When I found you unconscious he felt that you died, and he was close to tears..." She said quietly. Katie held some back since she didn't want to overwhelm Keith.

Keith frowned deeply, knowing it was hard on Shiro but not knowing it was that bad, "I shouldn't have trained so hard. I didn't want Shiro to worry so much over me."

"I know Keith. I know you didn't have the family and care we offer so it can be had to take it but we want you better. I don't think Shiro has slept in days."

Keith frowned deeper, "Katie... will you promise me something?"

"What?"

"If... If I don't get better-" Keith started before being cut off.

"Don't even start Keith. You will get better. You. will. The whole crew will make sure you do!" Katie interrupted him and emphasized her point by pointing at him. Keith stared at her, wide eyed at how vehemently she said that. He opened his mouth, but was so shocked that nothing came out.

"I am your friend and I care about you. Everyone does. Shiro, Lance, Hunk, even Allura cares about you. We need you to pilot Red and you hold the team together. Don't make the assumption that you won't get better because it isn't true."

Keith blinked, nodding slowly. He bit the inside of his cheek for a minute, "You...we're friends?" She nodded, "Yes. I hope we are. I like hanging out with you, even though you are in pain and you didn't judge me. And... we are similar I guess. I don't want to see you hurt more Keith so can you please just take the care."

Kith lost his voice it seemed as he just stared at her like a confused puppy. But slowly he seemed to snap out of it and agreed softly, "Y-Yeah, sure."

Katie let out a breath and bit her lip, "Sorry I went at you like that." She looked down but smiled afterwards, "Man, that felt good to say and get out." Keith smiled slowly, "Thanks Katie."

"Anytime Keith." She smiled up at him.


	17. Chapter 17

Keith felt a calm warmth spread through him, a bit like when Shiro's family officially adopted him. "Can I get you anything?"

Keith shook his head again, not wanting anything, "No. Thanks though." Katie smiled happily to be free and she talked to Keith. They talked for a good long while before Keith went under again. Katie took a deep breath and decided to play a game of solitaire with the cards. Shiro came in later that afternoon, "How is he?"

"He is doing pretty good. I told him I was Katie and he smiled. Then he seemed surprised I considered us friends."

Shiro smiled, "I thought that would throw him for a loop." He sat down on the edge of the bed, "Did he eat or drink anything?" She shook her head, "Didn't want anything." Shiro frowned, "That's not good, I don't think."

"We need to make him eat. His body needs nutrients." Shiro nodded, "Next time he wakes up we'll have him eat." Katie nodded and then bit her cheek, "He wanted me to promise something..."

Shiro looked back at her from where he was regarding Keith, "Promise what?"

"I don't know but he started by saying, 'If I don't get better..." but I cut him off before he could finish. I don't want him thinking like that. And... he asked about you." Shiro leaned back a touch in shock, 'Does Keith really think that he won't make it?' He looked down at Keith, who looked pained, even in his slumber, "He asked about me?"

Katie nodded, "Yeah. He wanted to know how you were."

Shiro sighed, a rueful smile on his face, "He's too weak to even stay awake more than a couple hours and I'm the one he worries about?"

"Yeah. You know this already but he really cares for you. Have you checked in on the scan?" Shiro nodded, "They've scanned six more planets so far, but none of them have what we need." They both frowned at this, "Well, we can do what we can here and whatever they need help with I guess."

Shiro nodded, "Thanks for watching Keith today, I needed the break. But you should get going. Hunk saved some dinner for you." Katie nodded and smiled, "Alright Shiro. My pleasure but I will be back tomorrow at some point. Okay?" She stood and went over to him.

"Okay." Shiro gave her a brief hug, feeling they both needed the comfort. "I don't like hearing him talk like that Shiro." She confessed and released the hug. "Neither do I Katie. Neither do I."

Katie let out a breath and nodded before leaving. Shiro settled down at the end of the bed to watch Keith, pondering over Keith's words to Katie.

'He will get through it. He will'

Shiro repeated that phrase to himself over and over again throughout the night as sleep evaded him. He watched Keith intently but Keith didn't wake. It wasn't until past the next morning that Keith's eyes slid open once again.

Shiro was dozing lightly in the chair next to the bed. Keith stared blankly at Shiro, wanting to say something but not having the strength to do more than breathe in and out. And even that was difficult. Instead he rapped on the bed, making Shiro awaken more, "Hm? Oh, you are awake." Keith nodded weakly, his eyes slightly glazed over with a look of illness. Shiro's face paled at how sick Keith was and Shiro moved closer, "Can you talk? At all?"

Keith opened his mouth, a hoarse whisper wheezing out, "N-Not really..."

'Oh no.' Shiro thought and he brushed back Keith's hair, "You might need water and food."

Keith nodded again, though thinking he didn't have the strength to eat. He wasn't sure when he had started feeling so bad, but at the moment he felt worse than the time he got sick and broke his arm in the desert and had to set it himself. "I can get Katie to bring food. Not much but enough." Shiro reached for the communication device. Keith closed his eyes partway, waiting for Shiro or was he waiting for Katie? He wasn't sure. Hunk? No, that wasn't right.

"Ah ah aaa, do not close those eyes. It takes too much to wake you up." Shiro admonished and soon Katie appeared with food. Keith made a small noise and opened his eyes again, refusing to admit to himself how much of a struggle such a simple task had become.

"Hiya Keith." Katie smiled brightly and gave Shiro the tray, "Here is what you asked for." Keith's lips twitched a bit for Katie, but not enough for a real smile.

"Can you talk?"

Keith shook his head the tiniest bit. "Oh no" she frowned, "Well, we have food for you!" Keith tried to smile a little for her in thanks. Both Shiro and Katie looked at the food on the tray to figure what is best to start with, "I asked Hunk to make something familiar." Shiro smiled, grabbing what looked like a muffin of sorts off the tray, "Thanks Pidge." She nodded solemnly, bummed for Keith.

Keith drifted as the two had this side conversation. "Keith? Ready to eat?" Shiro asked gently and passed the muffin in front off Keith's eyes. Keith came back into focus and nodded, trying to struggle into a sitting position. Once again Katie helped him sit up and supported him there and Shiro began breaking off bits of muffin for Keith. Keith opened his mouth and slowly chewed the small bits of muffin. Shiro smiled that Keith was going along with this without putting up a fight.

After about a fifth of the muffin, Keith shook his head. Shiro frowned a little, "One more small bite Keith?" Keith frowned, looking back at Shiro, hesitating. Shiro showed him how small the bite was. Not as big as the others he had fed Keith. Keith parted his lips with a small sigh and nodded weakly. Shiro smiled and gave him the small piece. Keith barely managed to chew and swallow it. "Good job buddy. We will try more later." Shiro brushed Keith's bangs back comfortably. Keith nodded and closed his eyes.

"Should I lay him back down Shiro?" Katie asked beginning to move. Shiro shook his head, "Not yet. He needs to drink some water first."

She nodded and stayed where she was. Shiro gently patted Keith's shoulder to wake him up again with the water pouch in his hand. Keith blinked his eyes open, but frowned at the sight of the pouch. He shook his head. Shiro nodded, "Keith, you need to stay hydrated. Come on."

Keith rolled his head to the side listlessly. "Just until you can't take anymore." Shiro tried to coax Keith but Keith didn't move. He kept his mouth shut and refused to turn towards Shiro.

"Just try Keith. Don't make it too hard on us or yourself." Katie piped up and patted his shoulder. Keith pinched his eyebrows together and nodded reluctantly. Katie smiled a little and helped Shiro as best she could. Keith opened his mouth and sucked on the straw slowly. Shiro smiled a little and helped him finish as much as he could. Keith pulled back after a few sips, breathing harshly. He shook his head shakily.

"Okay, all done for now." Shiro pulled the pouch back. Keith went limp in Katie's arms, not asleep, but completely spent. "Poor Keith, he is so spent." Shiro sighed. Katie nodded, tenderly brushing Keith's hair out of his face.

"I wish there was more I could do for him." Shiro raked a hand through the shock of white hair, stressed. A small disapproving noise came from Keith as he struggled to keep his eyes open and glared at him. "What? Is it wrong for me to hope that Keith?" Shiro frowned at the noise. Keith made a gesture with his hand, meaning Shiro shouldn't stress so much, but it just looked like a few fingers wiggling.

"Keith... how can I not be stressed? Now you are bedridden."

Keith made a face for a split second, but didn't really have an argument.

"Exactly Keith. I don't know what to do now. And.... how will I know you will listen?"

Keith blinked slowly at Shiro as his words started to mix together, sounding muffled and slurred like he was underwater. Suddenly a rushing sound like an intense wide filled his ears and he blacked out.

"Keith? Keith?!" Shiro shook him slightly.


	18. Chapter 18

Katie placed a hand on Shiro's, "Easy Shiro. He just passed out." Shiro sighed, "See? And he says I have no reason to worry." Katie giggled a little, "You sound like Matt when we'd argue." Shiro smiled a little at Katie, "Can you stay there for a minute while I go get some more stuff for him?"

"Of course I can." She smiled at him. Shiro patted her hand and left. Katie helped Keith down so he was reclining on some pillows, 'Poor Keith. But poor Shiro. They both are having such a rough time.' she thought to herself, 'You have to get better Keith, you have to." Katie sat with the unconscious red paladin for a while.

Shiro came back a while later. "Hey Shiro. He hasn't moved." She informed. Shiro nodded, sitting down again, "Thanks for staying with him."

"Of course. Anything for my fellow paladins." She smiled. Shiro smiled at her and reached out to ruffle her hair, "You're a good girl Katie."

She giggled happily and fixed her hair. "Go on, I can handle him from here."

"You sure? I don't have to go."

"It's almost time for bed anyway. And you've been here all day, you deserve a break." Shiro nodded and hugged Shiro. Shiro hugged her back, "Goodnight Katie. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Shiro. Thanks." She smiled before turning to leave. Shiro smiled and settled down at the end of the bed to keep vigil over Keith. Keith stirred slightly. Shiro rubbed his knee soothingly, hoping Keith would be okay. Keith slowly tried to open his eyes, "Sh..." he breathed. Shiro moved closer, grabbing Keith's hand on his. "I'm here Keith. I'm here."

Keith weakly squeezed his hand. Shiro smiled faintly at the effort and brushed his hair back, "Wanna try some more water?" Keith shook his head. Shiro sighed but didn't argue with him. "W-wea..." Keith stuttered.

Shiro nodded, "I know. Don't worry. We'll find a planet soon to get you help and get your strength back."

Keith nodded and smiled a little for his brother, so tired of being like this. Shiro brushed a hand against Keith's cheek, "You don't have to smile just for me. Save your strength." The smile fell and Keith nodded lightly again wanting, wishing to tell Shiro how he felt but the words escaped him and he didn't have the strength. As Shiro watched Keith he began to see the fear that Keith was hiding away. Keith looked at Shiro, his barely opened eyes filled with tears at the corners.

"Keith... I know you are scared buddy."

Keith looked away a little, overwhelmed with everything.

"We will help you brother." Shrio squeezed Keith's hand gently. Keith nodded lightly, a lone tear fell down the side of his face. Shiro wiped the tear away, his hand gently against Keith's pale cheek. The teenager closed his eyes and leaned against Shiro's hand and nodded off again. Shiro wiped his own face and sighed, sick and tired of Keith's condition. He wanted the tough headed, energetic, cool kid back in his life.

He wanted his brother.

As the night grew long the lights in the room automatically dulled and faded out softly. Slowly Shiro fell asleep holding Keith's hand. The next day Shiro woke up in his own bed, a not stuck to his forehead reading: Thought you looked uncomfortable last night. Don't worry, Lance and I can handle Keith for the day -Hunk.

Shiro smiled a little at the niceness of the boys and got up, going to the control room to check on the planet scanning process. Allura was at the controls, talking to Pidge who was fiddling on her laptop. "Hey guys." Shiro smiled and rubbed his eyes. Allura looked over at him, "Good morning Shiro."

"Good morning Allura, Pidge." He smiled and walked over, "How is the progress." Pidge didn't look up as she replied, "Not so great. We're moving the castle so we can scan some more planets."

"Oh." Shiro frowned at the report, "So I assume nothing is working." Allura sighed, "Unfortunately it seems we are in a very unadvanced part of the universe." Shiro nodded,

"Okay, so what is the plan? Just to move the castle." Allura nodded, "Normally we'd wormhole to a more advanced area, but the wormhole generator is having mechanical difficulties. Coran is trying to get it working again."

"I see. Maybe I can help him and get it fixed quicker since Hunk and Lance are busy."

Allura smiled, "I'm sure he'd love the help Shiro." He nodded and ruffled Pidge's hair before leaving. Katie ducked her head and fixed her hair.

Shiro went to help Coran, "Coran?"

Coran's head popped out of a panel in the wall, "Good morning Number One!" Shiro chuckled, "Hi Coran. Came to help you fix the wormhole generator and get it working so we can help Keith."

"Rightio then! First thing you can do is hand me that yertilu on the table there." They spent a few hours picking away at the mechanics and soon got it up and running. "Brilliant Shiro! Let's go tell Allura." They walked to the control room and reported the good news.

Meanwhile Lance and Hunk sat on the floor in Keith's room, playing cards. "Ha! I win." Hunk smiled and laid down his hand. Lance groaned, "Oh man, that's the fifth time in a row!"

"We can just try a different game Lance" Hunk said shuffling the cards, "We have been doing cards for three hours."

Lance shrugged, "Eh, it's no big deal." He glanced up at the bed as Keith spasmed a little, "Hey Hunk, does Keith look different to you?"

"Hm?" Hunk followed his gaze to Keith, "I mean he is spasming."

"No no, Look at his skin. He looks... a bit grey."

Hunk stood and went over to Keith and looked at him and his shoulders slumped, "Yeah. More sickly than usual." Lance followed Hunk up, frowning deeply. "This isn't good Lance. Do you think..."

"Think what?" Lance asked quietly, his voice much lower than usual.

"May-maybe he is.. Giving up?"

Lance sighed, "I don't know buddy. But I really don't like his coloring. He looks like... nevermind."

"What?"

"Nah. It-it's nothing." Lance said quickly, hoping to change the subject, "Come on. Let's play some more rummy." Hunk raised an eyebrow and nodded, sitting back down. Lance seemed distracted throughout the game, glancing at Keith worriedly every few minutes. "Lance? Can you just tell me?"

"Hm?" Lance said distractedly, looking back at Hunk from Keith. "Tell me what you said before. I want to know." He said seriously to Lance. Lance sighed, bringing his legs up and rested his chin on them, :You remember my Grandpa?"

"A little. Didn't he die when we were little?"

Lance nodded, "I was eight when it happened."

"So? What does he have to do with Keith?"

Lance stared down at the floor, "I visited him every day, he lived right down the street. I... saw him die. The dew weeks before he died he really went into a downward spiral. And... his skin looked like Keith's does right now."

Hunk bit his lip and reached over to put a hand on Lance's shoulder, "Any other similarities?" Lance nodded, "Sleeping a lot. Hardly eating or drinking." HUnk nodded solemnly and patted Lance's shoulder, "He will be fine."

Lance swallowed nervously,

"I hope so Hunk. I hope so."


	19. Chapter 19

Hunk smiled a little and they continued to play. Keith woke up a while later, staring silently at the ceiling. Hunk and Lance both scrambled up next to him. Keith blinked at them, his brow furrowing, 'Why are they staring at me? Where's Shiro?'

"You are awake Keith..." Lance breathed and Hunk turned, "I am going to get Shiro." Lance nodded, sitting down next to Keith, "Don't worry, your brother is coming in a minute." Keith just stared.

HUnk hurried into the control room, "Shiro, Keith's awake!" Shiro stopped what he was doing and followed Hunk into the room. Keith was shifting restlessly in bed, Lance talking to him quietly. "Keith?" Shiro walked over and held his hand.

Keith paused his shifting and looked at Shiro. Shiro brushed Keith's hair back and smiled, "Hi buddy. How ya feelin?" Keith simply shook his head. Shiro let out a sad breathe and nodded, "How about food? Water?" Keith shook his head again frowning. Lance mirrored hsi frown and glanced back at Hunk sadly.

"Come on Keith. A little something. That is what I am asking."

Keith looked around at their hopeful faces and nodded slowly. Shiro smiled slightly and went for the muffin. Keith grimaced inwardly, wishing he'd just heal already. Shrio broke off small pieces again and fed Keith slowly. Keith slowly ate them, not nearly as fast as before. Shiro's heart broke as he watched Keith. The young paladin stopped chewing, staring blankly at the wall behind Shiro's head.

"Keith?"

Keith blinked, focusing on Shiro again. "Keith, you're scaring me..." Keith made a small noise, meaning sorry. Shiro sat in silence and watched Keith. Keith started chewing again and weakly swallowed the bit of muffin. Shiro smiled a little bit more and put the muffin away, realizing Keith wouldn't eat as much as the day before. Hunk grabbed the water pouch and handed it to Shiro solemnly. "Just a little Keith. Keeps you hydrated.... You -um." Shiro cleared his throat to not sound so watery, "need more color." He smiled a little.

Keith weakly raised an eyebrow in confusion but opened his mouth obediently. Shiro held it until Keith motioned for no more and placed it back on the table. Keith coughed weakly, turning his head into the pillow. Shiro bit his lip and looked at Lance and Hunk. Lance shook his head and mouthed, 'This is bad'. Shiro nodded in understanding and closed his eyes for a second, praying for strength. Hunk placed a supportive hand on Shiro's shoulder. Keith then shifted restlessly again. Shiro opened his eyes slowly.

"You okay man?" Hunk asked softly behind Shiro. Shiro nodded lying. Keith slowly drifted back to unconsciousness. He hated seeing Keith so helpless and stood, going and leaning on the doorway looking away. Lance shared a glance with Hunk and walked up to Shiro,

"Don't worry Shiro. Now that we can wormhole we'll find a place that can help Keith."

"We had better." Shiro whispered under his breath. Lance fell silent, unsure of what to say to give Shiro hoe, when he himself had little left.

"it is one of the hardest things, for anyone. Watching a family member possibly..." Shiro didn't

finish audibly, scared to say it out loud although the word 'death' laid in his mind like a 10 ton weight. Lance put a hand on Shiro's back, "Yeah, it is. But we don't know yet if he'll actually.... We can still save him before it's too late." Shiro nodded sadly and rubbed his eyes, emotionally exhausted.

"Go get some sleep. Hunk and I can keep watch again."

"I couldn't sleep if I tried guys. He keeps me up just thinking about him. I need him...really."

Hunk joined them by the door, "We know Shiro. Everyone sees how attached you two are. Why don't we all keep watch tonight then."

"..." Shiro sighed and nodded, "That'd be nice. Thanks."

"You're welcome." Hunk left and brought back blankets and pillows. He arranged them on the floor and grabbed the cards again. Shiro stayed quiet all night while they played. Lance paid better attention to the game, trying for Shiro's sake not to worry him more. Shiro lost every game but they all knew why, He behaved just like Lance did earlier: watching, looking, and checking on Keith above them. Lance won, not crowing over his victory like usual, instead he picked up the cards to deal again. Shiro stood, "I'll go get dinner okay guys? Be right back." The two boys nodded quietly.

Shiro left and went to the training deck and sat in the corner and cried. He let out all the pain that ached inside his heart and just wept. Nothing meant more to him than Keith so when Keith was hurt, especially when Shiro was behind the pain, it caused him so much anxiety. He wept for a long time, finally running out of breath to do so more. A memory filled Shiro's head.

"Kashi! Kashi!" A wide grinning eight year old ran into Shiro's bedroom, "I got an A+ on my spelling test! All because you helped me!" He presented his paper proudly, the big grade standing out in red ink. Shiro looked up from his textbook and smiled back widely at Keith, "That's great Keith!" he sat up as Keith jumped on the bed and hugged him,

"I did it. All because you helped me."

Shiro chuckled. "You'll always help me. Right Kashi?" Keith asked, staring up at him.

"Always Keith, always."

Shiro watched the memory in his mind's eye and smiled a little, tears still falling down his face. "Always Keith, always." Shiro sighed hard and shakily. He wanted to help Keith, with all his heart, but Keith was so far gone. This wasn't a spelling test or an exam that Shiro helped Keith study for but he promised to always help and he would. Shiro wiped his eyes and set his jaw determinedly. He went to the bridge, checking their progress and ordered them to go as fast as possible. He then went to the kitchen and grabbed food and water and brought it back to Hunk and Lance. "Sorry I took so long boys." Shiro chuckled and put the food down.

Hunk and Lance both noticed the dried tear tracks on his face and the red around his eyes, "It's fine Shiro." Lance said warmly, giving him a smile. "Perfectly fine."

They sat and ate the goo, "We need you in the kitchen Hunk." Lance laughed, "Most definitely. I swear if I eat one more bowl of goo I'm going to make squishy sounds when I walk." They all laughed happily, giving Shiro a slight lift. They played cards again after dinner, occasionally checking if Keith was waking up as he shifted now and then. They soon settled for bed on the floor and Shiro outside in the hall. Lance yawned, "Night guys."

"Night Lance, night Hunk. See you in the morning." Shiro turned off the light and went outside into the hall. Lance fell asleep fairly easily, having stayed up the night before. Shiro tried to sleep and had dreams all night of Keith.

Lance woke up around three in the morning to an odd sound. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. Lance heard the sound again, paling slightly as he got up and walked to the bed. Keith's breathing was long and slow. As he breathed a soft moaning sound could be heard. Lance pulled an extra pillow from where he was sleeping and propped up Keith's head gently. The moaning was slightly quieter now. Lance bit his lip, remembering his grandfather making the same sounds.

'He is close...' Lance thought.


	20. Chapter 20

Lance sighed and went back to bed, hoping Keith would be better the next day. Shiro slept in the next morning. Katie ran down the hallway loudly, "Guys! Guys! We found a planet! Keith's going to be alright!" She shouted excitedly.

That announcement woke Shiro up fully and he scrambled up from his sleeping position, "We did? And it is okay with us coming?"

She nodded excitedly, "Allura contacted them and they're waiting for us!" Shiro smiled and went into the room to wake Keith and everyone. Hunk and Lance woke quickly, "Wait, really?!" That's great!" Lance shouted with relief as Hunk blabbered his agreement.

"We need to get ready for the landing and get Keith into his armor." Shiro directed, finally getting hope. Lance nodded and scrambled up, ready to help. Hunk smiled and declared he was making everyone breakfast before they got there. Shiro leaned over Keith and tried to wake him up. Keith's breathing still moaned with every exhale, surprising Shiro, "Did he breathe like this all night?" Shiro asked Lance and Lance nodded, causing worry for Shiro.

"He's getting worse, but now that we know what we're doing he should be fine."

"Lance, the battle isn't won yet." Shiro said realistically.

"I know." The young paladin said quietly, "Just trying to keep positive." Shiro nodded and smiled, "And you have done that for us tremendously." Lance smiled a bit gratefully at Shiro, "Thanks boss." Shiro smiled and continued to wake Keith.

Keith blinked his eyes open, focusing on Shiro above him. "Come on Keith, we are going to get you better today." Keith smiled a little on one side of his mouth, but his eyes held a look of disbelief.

"Come on, we need to put your armor on then we go out okay?"

Keith nodded, a tired sigh moaning softly between his lips. Shiro was scared to get his hopes up but they seemed to be through the roof with the prospect of helping Keith. Keith struggled to sit up with Shiro's help, panting heavily from the exertion. Lance helped get all the clothes and aided Shiro and put them on Keith, his limp and weightless body not helping. Keith was practically falling asleep again by the time they finished, but he struggled to stay awake and stand with Shiro and Lance supporting him.

"Can you walk Keith? Or do you need me to carry you?"

Keith nodded, laying his head on Shiro's shoulder. His body felt too heavy to move, like the force of gravity had increased on him. Shiro sighed silently and lifted Keith effortlessly and cradled him. The three walked to the control room. Allura frowned as they came in, "The Kuni are waiting for us. We'll take the Black Lion."

"Alright. I will fly while everyone watches Keith." Shiro nodded and said flatley and they all headed to Black's hanger. Keith stirred as Shiro set him down in the Black Lion, looking around in confusion. Katie sat under Keith, keeping his head up, "Everything is okay Keith." She smiled and said quietly, "We're going to get you better."

Keith blinked at her, not seeming to notice Shiro get up. "It isn't far to the planet." He said more to the crew. They nodded, waiting anxiously. Each casted a glance at Keith on the floor as he valiantly tried to stay awake. Katie rubbed Keith's head comfortingly the entire way down and as they landed she squeezed him very gently. Shiro stood and took Keith in his arms.

Keith curled into Shiro's arms, closing his eyes, trusting that Shiro would take care of him. They all slowly dismounted and Shiro and Keith came last.

An entourage of nearly human looking aliens met them. They had three eyes and no ears. One stepped forward, smiling and bowing gracefully, "We are honored to help the great power that is fighting the plague in our universe."

"Thank you. We are forever in debt to you for helping us." Shiro smiled and Allura stepped up, "And we are thankful for you becoming our ally in this fight." The Kuni bowed again, "Come this way. We will help your friend."

They all followed and Shiro kept whispering to Keith, "Everything is going to finally work out." Keith didn't respond, but a small smile met his lips. As they entered the building the healer led them. All the crew could do was marvel.

Several aliens in dark green lab suits milled around, the sleek polished walls shining in the bright interior. "We used to have a problem with electrocution ourselves until we discovered a process that could reverse the effects." The guide stated, leading them through the building. "Really? You guys are the only ones who have had an experience with it I guess," Hunk said, "All the other places we looked couldn't help."

The Kuni nodded, "Many species, such as the Alteans are not susceptible to such." They all nodded in agreement and continued down a long hall. The Kuni took them to a room, full of metallic pods, not what the Alteans had but similar in look. A doctor met them there, "Hello. I'm physician Huqa." She said, bowing slightly to them, "Please, bring the patient to this table." Shiro set Keith down but ran his thumb over Keith's pale cheek before stepping back. Keith watched the doctor warily as she examined him with a strange looking device.

"Everything will be okay." She said in a calm voice. She finished the examination quickly, thank goodness for alien tech. "Oh goodness me. I don't think I've ever seen ratings this high before."

"Is it curable?" Lance bit his lip and Shiro put a hand on Lance's shoulder. She gave them a reassuring smile, "Yes, though I'm amazed he's still alive without the treatment he should have gotten."

"He's a fighter that one." Shiro smiled shakily, "Never gives up." The doctor nodded, "Now the treatment is a rather long process. I'm afraid he will feel some pain but we can control that for the first half at least."

Shiro nodded, "But he can't die correct?"

The healer shook her head, "There is no possibility of that once the treatment starts." The paladins seemed to breathe and Shiro went to Keith, "See you on the other side brother..." Keith gave Shiro a half smiled and weakly squeezed his hand. Shiro stood, "Do you want us to leave? Might be best."

"If you wish."

Shiro looked at his team, "I am, I can't bear to see him in anymore pain." Everyone nodded, leaving quietly after wishing Keith well. They all stood outside and chatted.

Inside the doctor placed Keith into one of the pods and started the treatment. Shiro tried to keep his mind off what was going on in the room. A while later someone came by and asked them to follow him, "We have a luncheon prepared for you." Hunk and Lance looked at you, "How generous of you." Katie smiled. The Kuni grinned and showed them to the dining room.

Thankfully that kept everyone's mind off Keith. Hunk and Pidge were discussing technology and Lance along with Coran were just talking among themselves and Shiro were talking about diplomacy. The lunch ended and the Kuni offered to show them to their quarters, so the paladins followed.

They passed through the hallway they were in before, muffled screams were being heard from the room Keith was in.

Shiro bit his lip and closed his eyes tight. Lance paled at the anguished screams, stomach churning with anxiety. Hunk almost lost his lunch at the sound of the screams, but put hands on Shiro and Lance's shoulders and kept walking. Katie bit her lip at the sound and hugged herself. Allura's face remained passive, though her heart sank deep in her chest. She gently laid an arm over Katie and guided her away. Shiro whispered to Katie,

"All to get him better Katie."

She nodded, wiping a stray tear, "I know. I just don't like the fact he has to go through so much."

"None of us do. Trust me, no one understands that more than I do." He smiled gently. The girl nodded. The screams faded away slowly as they were show to a large suite. They all took a collective breath as the crew entered their room. The Kuni left them there, saying to press a few buttons on the wall if they needed anything. "Thank you." Allura smiled gently and after the Kuni left Shiro collapsed on a chair, emotionally drained. Katie fell into the chair next to him and Hunk and Allura both sat on the couch. Lance looked around at their gloomy faces and frowned, glancing around the room. He put on a big grin,

"Hey! Just look at all this great stuff! Look, they even have little baskets of fruit, kinda like earth hotels do sometimes. And look! I don't know what this is but it sure looks cool, amiright?" Shiro smiled and chuckled, "You're right Lance."

Lance felt his heart swell a little and he kept going, naming all the cool stuff off and giving alien things weird sounding names, trying to figure out what they were. He even got Hunk to try one of the fruits but eventually his mask started to fall. His grin faltered with a smile trembling on his lips. Hunk went over and wrapped his arm over Lance's neck. Lance's shoulders slumped and he leaned into Hunk's comforting hug.

"Everything will be alright. We waited this long for a cure and we have found it." Hunk smiled quietly. Lance nodded, exhaling shakily, "Yeah. It will be. Keith's gonna be fine." Everyone shared the same paled look and Shiro stretched, "we all should turn in. Long day tomorrow." They agreed, shuffling off to the different bunks.

Shiro laid awake in his bed, the screams ringing in his ears. None of them got much sleep that night, but in the morning a Kuni arrived and woke them all. Shiro was the first one up and hadn't slept at all so he helped wake everyone else up. Once they were all up the Kuni announced that Keith's treatment was over. "And?" Shiro asked anxiously.

"It was successful. Your friend is awake, though he seems somewhat distressed. May I ask, which one of you is Kashi?"

Shiro let out a breath and smiled, "That'd be me. Maybe I go in first and have the rest come later or something so as to not overwhelm him." The Kuni took Shiro the the pod.

The pod was open and almost horizontal, Keith laying in it like a bed. He looked exhausted, but awake, looking around everywhere and calling weakly for Shiro. Shiro rushed forward and kneeled in front of the pod, "Keith? Keith?" Keith turned and smiled at him, "Kashi..."

"Keith you did it. You did it Kogane, you survived and are alive." Keith smiled weakly, grabbing Shiro's hand, "I made it... thanks to you."

"But you kept yourself alive Keith. I did fairly little compared to the war you fought." Shiro smiled and squeezed his hand. Keith shook his head, "I was...ready to give up. You... kept going for you..."

"Thank you Keith. I would have probably died myself if you passed. I love you brother...more than myself."

Keith laughed softly, "Back at'cha Kashi." Shiro smiled and wiped his face, "Goodness, I told you I would cry if we solved the problem."

"You always were a softie. Ever since we met..." Shiro chuckled, "Sounds like me."

Keith nodded. Lance peeked in from the door, "Can we come in Shiro?"

"Yeah come on in."

The whole gang, minus Coran since he was still at the castle, walked in. "Told you you wouldn't die!" Katie shouted, running up to Keith quickly. Shiro smiled as she slid down on her knees next to the open pod and grabbed Keith's hand. Keith seemed slightly surprised, but smiled and squeezed her hand back, "Yeah, guess you did."

"Oh I am so happy to see you." She grinned.

"Um thanks." Hunk came up on the other side, "Dude! I thought you were a goner for a while man." They all smiled, relieved that Keith was here with them. He seemed happy too but once again a little uncomfortable from the attention. Keith kept looking in Shiro's direction and every time was met with a loving smile. Lance came up next to Hunk, "You better not scare us like that again Kogane." He said glaring at Keith, "I think you nearly gave us a collective heart attack!"

The crew chuckled, "I think so." Shiro smiled and looked at Lance. Allura stood at the end of the pod, "We are so very glad you recovered well Keith." Keith looked at her, too happy to give her a hostile remark, "Thanks Allura."

She inclined her head in acknowledgement as Pidge and Hunk started talking about how the scanners found the planet they were on. Later on they asked when Keith could leave. The Kuni responded, "We must keep him for another night, simply routine. And if you would all be so kind, tomorrow we would like to prepare a celebration for the Paladins of Voltron before you leave." They all smiled and nodded, "That is so generous." Allura smiled.

Shiro asked, "Is it possible for someone to stay in here with him?"

"If you so wish." The Kuni nodded. Shiro nodded and they continued talking for a while. Keith wore down somewhat quickly, so the others tactfully said they were getting tired and left quickly. Shiro smiled and held his hand before whispering, "Do you want me to stay?" Keith flushed a bit, but nodded, "I'd feel better if you would."

"Okay, I will. Let me get a blanket and a pillow and I will come back okay?" He nodded, yawning, "Kay...thanks Kashi." Shiro got up and went to get his pillow and blanket before he returned. Keith was barely awake when he got back. Shiro slipped down next to him and faced him, "Thanks for fighting Kogane."

Keith opened his eyes and smiled at Shiro, mumbling some sort of thank you back before falling asleep. Shiro smiled, "Goodnight Keith. I love you." Shiro smiled and slept, the first good night sleep in a long time.

The next morning Shiro woke to Keith missing. Terror clutched Shiro's insides and he sat up quick. "Morning sleepy head." Came Keith's voice as he entered from the doorway. Shiro turned in his makeshift bed and grinned, "Hey Keith."

"The others are waiting for us. Lunch is about to be served." Shiro looked puzzled, "Lunch? I slept that long?" Keith nodded, "Even longer than I did."

"I guess I needed that huh?" He smiled and stretched standing. Keith was beginning to turn out but Shiro beckoned him, "Come here Kogane." His face drew a serious look. Keith turned back at the serious tone and walked over, looking worriedly up at him, "Yeah?"

Shiro's face broke into a smile and he hugged Keith tight, "Oh how I missed you." Keith's eyes widened and he smiled softly. He hugged his brother back, taking a moment to appreciate the comfort that he had so needed the last few weeks. Shiro took a couple shaky breaths holding Keith,

"You are all the family I have left. I was ready to do anything to get you back. I spent so much time with you so I didn't miss you but you were not longer the same. I don't plan on letting you go soon okay?"

Keith nodded, a bit choked up by the sentiment. He buried his face in Shiro's shoulder.

"But the thing is you didn't lose your stubborness. Never wanted to do whay I asked mr. rebel." Shiro teased. Keith flushed guiltily, "Sorry." Shiro chuckled and rubbed his head, "Keith.. I really love you."

"I love you too." Keith said quietly, "You're the only family I have too."

Shiro pulled back and smiled, "Thanks Kogane." As he walked out Shiro ruffled Keith's hair chuckling.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This work is also published on Wattpad. My user on Wattpad is bookwriterpoet223. Other fanfictions are written there as well. Please look me up!  
> 


End file.
